Matchmaking
by DarkAngelofthesoulblade
Summary: A old friend comes to visit Tea and when she finds out Teas single decides to find somebody. However along the way secrets are uncovered and Tea discovers something about her friend she never knew.Will the tables turn and Tea end up helping her instead?.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Whispering)

She stood there facing the moon its light glittering in her eyes, illuminating the tears not yet shed. He stood a few feet away, begging and pleading but his words were unheard to her, the girl with the heart of ice.

Overnight storm clouds had begun to gather and now as morning broke over the horizon the rain clouds let it spill out over the earth. The rain came down in a great rush saturating the ground and leaving large puddles in its wake. The sound of it pattering down on her roof tiles stirred Tea from her deep sleep. She turned over a few more times still caught in the lull of sleep before suddenly shooting up-right as if wakening from a nightmare.

"Oh no! I forgot to set my alarm! I'm going be late I'm going..." Teas gaze shifted to the digital clock on her bedside. It was a cute flower, shown in green digital numbers in the plant pot part was the time, eight fifteen.

"...Never mind" Tea finished. Yawning she turned around and slid out from under her thick blue covers.

"I have an hour that should be enough" She muttered wandering over to the large antique wardrobe to choose some clothes. In the end she dressed in dark blue jeans, a long sleeve white t-shirt and a warm azure jumper. The weather was rapidly getting worse; rain lashed at Teas bedroom window relentlessly. After pulling on some socks and trainers she made her way over to it and gazed out. Hardly anyone was out and about from what she could see which wasn't surprising at all.

"Aw man Joey has my umbrella" Tea cried suddenly remembering lending it to the rough around the edges blonde.

"Oh well I'll have to find a jacket instead" Brushing her thick short brunette hair back with a simple comb she fixed one part of her fringe with some blue jewelled clips. She didn't have a lot of jewellery but still delved into her decorative jewellery box pulling out two silver bracelets and her watch. Placing the bracelets onto her left wrist and her watch onto her right she headed downstairs. Her stomach rumbled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Now what to have...I think I'm out of milk, toast it is" She ate the buttered toast slowly and thoughtfully today was a special day, a very special day.

'How long has it been four? Five years? Maybe even longer, ever since she moved I haven't seen her much. Wonder is she's changed a lot'. Tea smiled warmly

'No not her she will never change I'm sure of that'. Toast devoured Tea dusted her hands to get rid of the crumbs and started drinking her black coffee. She cringed at the taste then swirled several more spoons of sugar into the drink.

"Much better" she sighed. 'Hum wonder if that is enough coffee she does go though a lot. Meh I can always buy more'. Tea thought staring at the five coffee containers in her cupboard.

Finishing her breakfast she ran back upstairs to grab her house keys which as usual were not on the hook in the kitchen and then to her living room for her jacket. Her eye caught the small clock on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. She still had half an hour, if she was lucky she would get there just in time. Her determination to leave the house left her as soon as she opened the front door.

The rain pelted down without mercy and it didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. Tea hesitated staring at the dismal murkiness.

'Maybe I can stay here and phone her, tell her I'm not well...maybe not she would never forgive me'.

As she was thinking it over she failed to notice the jeep pull up outside her house. Old and battered the water hit its surface with a loud continuous sound. The driver's car door was pushed open, got stuck and was kicked before a tall blonde lad came tumbling out. He hurriedly put up an umbrella before walking up Teas front path. Tea turned to look outside just as her reached her doorway and nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"Jesus Christ Joey! Don't do that!" she cried placing one hand to her chest to still her rapidly beating heart.

Ignoring her shocked expression Joey gave her a weird look his chocolate brown eyes narrowing. "Why are you standing here with your front door open?"

"I was about to leave to go meet my friend but then I saw the weather and...hey wait! Is that my umbrella?" Tea pointed at the large multicoloured umbrella sheltering Joey's outrageous hair from the wet.

Joey glanced at the umbrella then back to Tea "This umbrella? No, no this one is my sisters I borrowed it"

"Uh-huh like you borrowed mine? Hand it over I have places to go" - She glanced at the clock twenty minuets "And I'm going to be late!"

"I'll drive you there, I was coming to get you anyway Yugi arranged a get together at his house"

"I am not getting into that -trap" Tea indicated towards the jeep.

"Hey! It is not a death-trap" Joey protested a hurt look on his face.

"Joey look at it, it's gonna fall apart any second"

"That's not true"

Tea sighed "Joey just give me the umbrella, I have to go"

"No I'll drive you" Tea glared at him then lunged for the umbrella when she thought he wasn't looking. He saw her coming though and lifted it up out of her reach he being taller.

"Damn you Joey!" Tea kept jumping for it but missing eventually she had had enough.

"Fine I'll get a lift in your stinking death-trap" She huffed.

Joeys grin widened until it was almost cheek to cheek. "Glad to see you made the right choice"

"Yeah yeah, stuff it"

Joey held the umbrella up over Tea whilst she shut and locked her door and led her down the path.

His jeep was dark green in colour with the pain flaking here and there. It was rusting slightly and only one windscreen wiper had been working since forever. The tires were almost worn down and the back windows didn't open. Basically it had had its day and Tea hated it. She despised the way something was wrong with every part of it but she hated the awful noise it made the most.

Joey on the other hand loved it, he had got it cheap and whenever he and Tristan had the time and money they fixed it up a little. Tea had to admit though that last month they had done an excellent job on the inside upholstery making the seats finally comfortable to sit on. Still it needed some work if it was going to reach her standards. Joey fought with the front passenger door for a short while before tugging it open and helping Tea inside. Tea pulled the door shut half fearing it would fall off and Joey jumped into the driver's seat staring the engine. It gave out an awful deafening noise before lowering to a low hum.

"So? Where to?"

"The airport" Tea replied checking her watch.

"Okay then hold onto your seats" Joey rev-ed the engine and went speeding down the road sending Tea crashing into the car window. She tried to regain her balance but it was no use as Joey raced round after turn and hurtled past other drivers. Tea moved when the jeep moved and cursed knowing she was going to leave it covered in bruises. However due to Joeys erratic and speedy driving they reached the airport only a little late. Tea sighed with relief that it was all over and was surprised Joey wasn't pulled over by the police.

"Lets get that friend of yours then" He declared brightly.

Tea glared at him coldly then began to check that she was still in one piece. When she was sure she turned and attempted to open the jeep door which as usual was stuck fast. "I really hate this death-trap" she cried angrily as Joey laughed behind her.

"I don't think it likes you much either" He picked up the umbrella and kicked his door open. Rain still poured from the sky cascading down in huge amounts. The sky itself was dark and ominous hinting the threat of lightning. The rain splashed against the jeep and the strong wind blew it inside showering Joeys face and body. He put the umbrella up and dared to venture outside, when he got there the umbrella turning out to provide little protection against the onslaught. Struggling against the gradually worsening weather he slammed his door shut and went round the vehicle to Teas side. She pushed from the inside and he tugged from the outside until it eventually gave in and opened. A fierce spray of rainwater hit Teas as soon as the door was open and she shielded her face with her hands before stepping out.

"Delightful weather" Joey commented as he locked the jeep.

"I know, anyone would think we lived in England" Tea added as they began their walk to the airport entrance from the car park.

"So this friend of yours, what are they like?" Tea laughed and a smile came to her face. "How can I describe her?" 'Well she's a nutter for a start but incredibly fierce and protective. Also she seems to like to hide things'.

"So?" Joey persisted as they reached the entrance.

Tea smiled at him "You'll just have to see it'll be a surprise"

Joey collapsed the umbrella and shook the rainwater off of it "I hope she's not a stick in the mud like you"

"Well..." Tea started heading for the main automatic glass doors.

"Awww come on your kidding me right? Right?" Joey ran after her till her was by her side, Tea mealy grinned in answer.

They travelled further into the airports main lobby. Tiled floor spread out below them and the overhead lighting bathed the whole are in a yellow glow. Directly in front of them a few meters further on was the square shaped information desk and further past that terminals one to five. Terminals six to ten were to the right and terminals eleven to fifteen to the left. Even at this time in the morning the place was bustling with people arriving at and leaving the country. Business men and women dressed in suits and talking constantly on mobile phones mingled with holiday makers clothed in bright colours. People's voices and the sound of plane engines mixed with other noises to give the place a busy but warm and social feeling. Tea glanced around taking in the feel of the place and then turned to Joey.

"Let's go to the arrivals lounge if she's anywhere she will be there". Joey nodded and continued to follow Teas as she took the lead once more.

Sitting in the arrivals lounge was indeed the person Tea was looking for. Slouched in a chair and with several bags around her feet she gazed at the ceiling and then scanned the room.

'Oh come on where's Tea? She's late I've been waiting for ages now' She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Tea and Joey entered the arrival lounge and Tea noticed her friend straight away. She was glaring at a guy sitting on the row of seats opposite her.

"Come on that's her" Tea told Joey before trying to get the girls attention. "Hey! Hey! Cat over here!" she cried waving her arms.

The girls head snapped up immediately as she heard Teas voice and glanced in her direction. Her hair was long just past her waist and a deep purple colour. Her eyes too contained the same purple but were gently mixed with blue. A smile formed on her face as she recognised Tea but she quickly turned to glare at the guy again.

"Who is she glaring at?" Joey asked Tea as they approached Cat.

"That guy over there I think" Tea indicated to a young lad around their age near Cat.

"But why?" If Tea guessed correctly it would be that Cat had caught him staring at her which she hated people doing.

'I guess she has a right to be annoyed I probably would be too if I were like her'. See unfortunately Cat had been blessed or cursed if you saw it from her point of view with a large chest, thus she attracted a lot of male attention. This guy must have broken her no staring rule and she was ticked off.

"So what's the charge?" Tea questioned reaching Cat and standing in front of her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Cat gave her an innocent look.

"Oh come on you have been glaring at him like he stole from you"

Cat rolled her eyes "I have not anyway, you know the reason"

Tea smirked "A chest like that is wasted on you"

"Pft jealousy will get you nowhere Tea"

Joey stood back a bit as the two girls greeted each other staring at the weather outside.

"Oh shut up and hug me!" Tea laughed grabbing Cat and heaving her to her feet. They hugged each other tightly before breaking apart still facing one another.

"Man you really changed huh?" Cat commented scanning her friend. "Damn you and those dancers legs"

Tea giggled "Aww poor little shorty Cat" she teased.

"I'm not that short" Cat pouted.

"Yeah well I guess your chest makes up for it"

"Yeah my hips too, I swear I almost killed a poor guy earlier, I knocked into him lightly and sent him flying"

Tea laughed again "Yeah I've never seen such a dangerous pair of hips"

Cats' eyes widened in fake shock "One day they will take over the world"

"Normally I would say no but been as it's you..." Tea grinned as Cat playfully glared at her. Tea hugged her again "Man I can't believe how much I missed you"

"Me too I'm so glad to be here" For the first time Cat noticed Joey standing to one side (So is he your boyfriend?) Cat whispered in Teas ear as they separated.

Tea looked at her like she was mad and started laughing. "Joey! No of course not we're friends" Cat stared her in the eye "It's the truth I swear!" Tea held up her hands in mock defence.

Cat narrowed her eyes slightly then smiled "Okay I believe you"

Tea glanced at the bags at Cats feet "Is that all you brought?"

"Yeah the rest of it is being sent over later on in the week something bout lost luggage" Cat sighed in an annoyed manner.

"Joy" Tea replied sarcastically bending down to grab a bag.

"Careful that's!..." Cat cried

Tea dropped the bag "Holy hell! What did you pack?"

"...Heavy" Cat finished sighing. Tea rubbed her arm to ease the pain throbbing through it from the sheer weight of Cats bag. "I did try to warn you" Cat protested when she gave her an accusing look. "Anyway you're just weak" Cat lifted the bag with ease and slung it over her shoulder.

Tea gasped then shook a fist at her in a playful way "Damn you and your man strength!"

"Man strength! How dare you! You cheeky cow!" Cat cried faking she was insulted. Both burst into laughter again and that's when Joey decided to waltz over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies but the weathers getting worse and I wanna leave this place before we get stuck here"

Tea stopped laughing and calmed herself "Cat this is Joey, watch out for him he steals umbrellas"

Cat faked shock placing a hand to her mouth "No how terrible those poor umbrellas"

"I know" Tea added "He's a monster" Joey glared at them "Oh come on Joey were just kidding"

"Yeah we don't mean it, I'm just a bad influence that's all, would you mind helping me with these bags?"

Joey sighed "Fine if it will get us out of here" he picked up Cats remaining bags and headed for the exit. Tea and Cat followed caught up in a conversation about old times.

'Wow I can't believe how different she looks and even though she's still short she has got taller. Its great to have her back but something's off I cant quite figure it out.'

When they reached the entrance Joey offered the umbrella to the girls but Cat declined it with a wave of her hand. Joey glanced at her in a bemused manner "But its raining"

"Its alright I don't mind" Cat smiled.

"Yeah unlike normal people Cat actually likes getting drenched to the bone in freezing rain"

"I am too normal!" Cat cried as they exited the building. Tea laughed and shook her head as Cat walked on ahead whilst she and Joey shared the umbrella. The rain still hadn't let up and Cat was soaked within minutes but she didn't seem to care.

"So what do you think?" Tea questioned.

"Well she's certainly...unique" Joey replied.

Tea laughed "Yup she sure is that"

"Hey, which car is yours?" Cat yelled over the din of the rain.

"The jeep over there" Joey pointed to where it was parked near a wall.

"You're kidding me you drive that?" Tea suppressed a giggle when she saw Joeys face.

"You know you can walk to Teas if you like"

"Oh don't be mean" Tea scolded hitting him lightly in the arm.

Cat scanned the jeep "You know it would be a pretty good vehicle if it was fixed up nicely" she commented.

"Exactly it has potential" Joey agreed unlocking it and fighting with the left back door.

After a while Cat turned to Tea "I think the jeeps winning"

"Wanna bet on it?" as soon as the words left her mouth the door came flying open narrowly missing Joeys face.

"I'll sit in back with my stuff" Cat offered.

"If you're sure" Tea nodded. Cat slid into the back next to her bags quickly moving as Joey slammed the door shut.

Several minuets later everyone was in the jeep and Joey started up the engine.

"So do you want to go back to yours first or straight to Yugis?" Joey turned to face Tea.

"We can go straight to Yugis I don't think Cat minds" Cat hearing her name leaned forward "Minds what?"

"We're gonna go visit my friends you don't mind do you?"

"Why would I?"

Tea smiled "Just giving you a warning"

Cat leaned back and rested her head on the jeep window watching the raindrops drip down it as if racing each other. Joey pulled out of the airport car park and headed to Yugis, slightly slower this time.

"So Cat what brings you to Domino? Just visiting?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah just thought I would come and bug Tea for a while and meet these awesome friends she's always bragging about"

"Really?" Joey glanced at Tea who smiled at him.

"Well you guys are awesome"

"Aww Tea that's so nice of you"

Cat smiled and leaned on the window more. 'I can't go back there now, I needed to leave. I can't live there anymore; here my mind can finally rest.

Okay this is the first chapter I know it contains a lot about Cat but I'm just introducing her in. I promise it will focus more on Tea soon. I hope you'll continue reading. Thanks :] - DAOTSB


	2. Introductions

Okies here is Chapter 2 ^_^ I know it took me ages to upload sorry anyways enjoy :]

Chapter 2 - Introductions

Joey's jeep travelled at a constant steady speed and Cat felt herself getting lulled into sleep as she leaned against the window. Joey and Tea chatted constantly their voices drifted to her but she only caught a few words at a time. Slowly her eyes began to close and then she got lost in the blackness of sleep letting her mind rest. Tea turned round to check on her after a while and smiled when she saw her deep asleep on the back seat.

'The journey must of taken a lot out of her, at leased she can't cause trouble in that state.'

"What you smiling at?" Joey questioned turning a corner.

"She fell asleep, she was kind of out of it she was probably just tired" Tea turned to face the windscreen again.

"Yeah travelling can do that to people" Joey agreed. The journey continued for a few more minutes and then suddenly Joey was forced to stop to avoid a collision with the car in front of him.

"What's going on?" Tea struggled to see further into the distance but it was no use the rain obscured her view.

"I don't know, wait here I'll go take a look" Tea nodded as Joey grabbed the umbrella and forced his door open. She watched him travel forward until she could see him no longer his figure swallowed by the rain. Tea sighed and leaned back in her seat hoping it wasn't something serious and they could get on their way soon. The sound of the rain was soothing but she knew it could get worse at any moment and when it did she would rather be in a house than this death-trap.

She was messing about with the radio trying to get it working when her mobile started ringing. The familiar tone of Livin the vi da loca (all Cat's fault) reached her ears but she failed to locate its source her mobile. After frantically searching her various pockets she found it and pulled it out just as it rang off.

"Damn you" she glared at the phone as if it was its fault. A few moments later it started ringing again and Yugis name flashed up on the screen. Tea pressed the accept key before placing the mobile to her ear. "Hi Yugi" She greeted "What's up?" She heard some commotion in the background before Yugi answered.

"Tea, Hi I'm calling to let you know there's been a change of plan"

"Why what's happened?" Tea heard swearing in the background and recognised the voice of Yami.

"Grandpas got us working late tonight so there's no way you're going to be able to come over. This is totally last minuet sorry"

"Oh no it's okay I understand we're stuck in traffic anyway, you can meet her tomorrow at school"

"You enrolled her at our school!" Yugi couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"Yeah I did what's wrong with that?"

"Didn't you say she beats up the people she doesn't like? Half the male students will be in A and E in a week, besides I though you said she's only going to be here for a short time"

"She's only just got here! Don't remind me that's she's going to be leaving soon I haven't seen her in ages. I just feel that she will fit in more if she attends the school with us"

"Well it's up to you I mean you've know her for a long time." Yugi sounded a little uncertain having not met Cat but remembering what Tea had told him about her.

"Trust me she will fit in just fine, might even teach Kaiba a lesson"

Yugi laughed "Still haven't got over it yet then"

"No he's suck a jerk" Tea huffed.

Yami yelled something at Yugi in the background and Yugi sighed "Sorry Tea I've got to go Yami needs help stacking the boxes. Ill see you and Cat tomorrow"

"Yeah sure see you tomorrow" Yugi ended the call and Tea put her phone back into her pocket before turning to check on Cat again. She was still deep asleep her head resting against the window of the jeep. Well at leased she thought she was, as she turned Cat leapt up and grabbed the back of Teas headrest making her almost jump out of her skin.

"Bloody heck! Don't do that!" she cried placing a hand to her chest.

"So who's this Kaiba guy you were talking about huh?" Cat asked her eyes glimmering mischievously.

"Some idiot who thinks he's something he's not" Tea replied ignoring Cats evil grin.

"Hum but then you've always like arrogant men"

"What!" Tea looked as if Cat had actually slapped her in the face.

"Well there was Neil - arrogant and Mick - full of himself" Cat counted the men off her fingers and was going to continue when Tea interrupted her.

"Yeah well..." she started

"It all comes down to the fact you have bad taste in men" Cat finished a wide smile on her face. Tea bit back her reply just in time and the drivers' door was suddenly tugged open making both of them jump in surprise. Joey clambered in storing the umbrella and putting on his seat-belt.

"There was an accident up ahead" he told them as he adjusted his mirror carefully. The car behind them honked its horn loudly and Joey had to start the jeep and continue driving down the road before he could continue. "Minor collision it's all been dealt with now though"

"Hey Joey can you do me a favour? Can you just drop us back at my house? Yugi and Yami had to cancel" she watched a car turn up ahead of them barely visible because of the weather.

"Sure" Joey glance at her momentarily "Do you want to go anywhere first?"

"No thanks, you're welcome to stop for a while if you like, maybe until the rain dies down a bit"

Joey scanned the sky, a flash of lightening spread across it lighting it up brilliantly followed by a low rumble of thunder. "Deal its starting to get nasty"

Cat glanced at the sky as well and fingered the decorative necklace she was wearing as the rain splashed against the window obscuring her view. Just like when she left she thought, the same miserable weather.

Tea turned to face her once again, feeling the strain in her neck she cursed herself for not sitting in the back. "We can get most of your stuff unpacked tonight, maybe even all of it. You're sleeping in one of the spare rooms along the landing from me"

"Afraid you'll catch an illness?" Cat laughed

"Yup also the smell of your cheesy feet might kill me"

"Pft I wouldn't want to sleep in your room anyways it's probably full of pink girly things and posters of half-necked men"

Joey couldn't help laughing "You two are just so nice to each other aren't you?"

"Meh we've always been like this since forever though most of it is most likely me being a bad influence"

"Exactly I was sane before I met Cat" Tea butted in to defend herself.

"Correction barley sane, I just pushed you over the edge"

"I know you're so mean" Tea sobbed Cat laughed evilly her eyes glinting.

In what seemed no time at all Joey pulled up outside Teas house and thus the struggle to get out of his jeep began once more. Cat grabbed the bags nearest to her they being the heaviest and had a tug-of-war with the door till she was victorious. Without a care for her getting wet she dashed out into the rain unaware of Teas shocked face as she watched her through the jeep window.

"She's mad, she really is"

"You're telling me" Joey got out of his side and like before put the umbrella up and helped Tea out. The weather was indeed worse than it had been and Cat was soaked again within seconds, she took the time to study Teas house whilst Joey collected her other bags.

She couldn't see the houses features clearly due to the relentless rain and darkened skies but from what she could see it was a typical family home. Well kept lawn covered her front garden on either side of her stone path which led up to what she guessed was a three bedroom house. It had a cosy look to it and she liked it right away.

Tea and Joey soon caught up with her and they all stood on the doorstep for ages whilst Tea searched madly for her house keys. The front door was blue with a letterbox near the middle of it and a doorbell was on the left side of it in the wall. Eventually Tea found her keys and they all hurried inside Joey quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Brr its freezing" Tea complained heading straight for the thermostat and turning it up. They all heard the boiler turn on and Tea was prepared to sit on the radiator until it heated up.

"And you call me mad" Cat tutted pulling her shoes off and placing them near the door.

"Well I'm not a freak of nature that doesn't feel the cold like you"

Joey hung up his coat and went into the kitchen "So who wants drinks?"

"Oh coffee please" Cat replied searching through her bag for clean dry clothes.

The radiator had finally heated up and Tea was warming her hands and her backside on it. "and a hot chocolate for me please"

"Hey Tea where shall I put my damp clothes?" Cat held a pile of clean folded clothes in her hands.

"Just dump them in the basket in the bathroom" Cat nodded and headed for the stairs. The hallway was carpeted and led directly to the kitchen, if you turned left you came to the living-room and if you turned right and turned around to face the front door again you came to the stairs. The hallway walls were covered in white floral wallpaper and a large mirror hung in the alcove under the stairs. Tea went to help Joey and Cat climbed the stairs that were the same covered in the same cream carpet as the hallway.

At the top of the stairs she had to look around first to get her bearings. Directly in front of her down a few meters was a spare room, turning right there were another room then continuing along the landing there was another room at the end of it and if you turned right again you came to the bathroom. Whilst Cat was getting dressed Tea and Joey were having a talk in the kitchen one Joey had been meaning to have with her since that morning.

"Hey Tea"

Tea held the cup of hot chocolate in her hands taking in the warmth she took a sip before replying. "What is it Joey?"

Joey scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet "Tea...I'm sorry about John"

Tea gazed into her drink for a few moments hurt in her eyes. She looked back up to Joey and gave him a warm smile. "You've got nothing to be sorry for you were just doing what you thought was right"

"But...I upset you...I didn't want to..I" Joey was getting more and more upset.

"Its okay Joey I understand you were just looking out for me...after all John was a real jerk...and I as usual couldn't see it"

"Tea doesn't be so hard on yourself it's not your fault it never was!" Joey reassured her placing a hand onto her arm.

"Well don't be sorry Joey he's history thank you for standing up for me"

Joey gave a sigh of relief "Thanks Tea"

A small smile formed on her face "Anyway I don't think ill have anymore trouble with guys like John, Cat's a very good judge of character" Joey laughed "and she's like a two in one she beats up the bad guys as well"

"So she does have her uses"

"Yup I'm glad she's always keeping an eye on me" She took on a sudden distant look but only for a few moments then it was gone. "Now I have her on my side I will find the perfect guy for me" She laughed "Unless we can stop her"

"I have a question"

Tea took another sip of her hot chocolate "Shoot"

"Does she have the same skill with figuring out good and bad girlfriends?" He saw a sudden shock in Teas face but again it passed quickly and she burst out laughing.

"You'll have to ask her, she might be willing to help you...for a price"

"Ah there's always a catch"

"You could always give her the Death-trap as payment"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how much damage she could do with it!" He cried

"If we're lucky she might run over Kaiba" Tea muttered causing Joey to laugh.

"Yeah we know you wish eternal pain upon him...wait yes lets give it to her" Joey grinned clearly showing his dislike for the young CEO as well. "And she'll get in trouble for it"

"Awww we cant do that to her, maybe Tristan" Tea suggested.

"He will never let me forget it ever for the rest of my life" Joey protested.

"Good point" Tea glanced at Cat's coffee on the side, it was starting to go cold she wondered if she had got lost though she didn't know how in a house this small.

"So you sure about going into school tomorrow?" Joeys brow creased with concern again.

"For the last time yes it's not like he can do anything to me, besides I have back up"

"Back up?" Joeys expression became confused and then realisation hit him. "You didn't!" Tea chuckled creepily in reply "Someone have mercy on those poor guys souls"

"She isn't that bad" Tea argued.

"But close"

"Only if you get on her bad side"

"But are you positive you want to go in?"

"Yes!" Tea cried suddenly feeling smothered by his protectiveness.

"Okay then if you're sure" Tea put her cup in the sink "By the way I forgot to give you this for that day you were off" Joey placed a small USB memory stick into her hands.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Homework for tomorrow" Joey grinned nervously scratching the back of his head.

"What! You've had it all this time and you forgot to give it to me!" she yelled leaping at him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry ack!" They both caught the sound of faint singing and then footsteps on the stairs, Cat wandered into the kitchen singing Livin the vi da loca.

"She's into superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls" Cat picked up her now cold cup of coffee and proceeded to drink it ignoring the stares from Tea and Joey.

"Isn't it cold?" "Ricky Martin?" they both cried at the same time. Cat had changed into a black short sleeve t-shirt and black jeans with silver decoration.

"What were you two yelling about?

Tea sighed "Joey being typical Joey again"

"Hey that's not fair! I just forgot"

"Like always" Tea pointed out.

"He forgets things all the time does he? Kinda reminds me of someone" Cat took a sip of coffee casting a look in Teas direction.

"Me?"

"You are forgetful" Joey chuckled dusting himself off.

"Not as much as you, I'm not that bad am I Cat?" Tea turned to her but she wasn't there anymore "Cat?" Tea entered the living-room where Cat was taking a pack of bourbon biscuits out of her smaller bag.

"What? You never have bourbons" she protested when she saw Teas look.

They all sat in Teas quite large living-room and talked the day away. The living-room was red, black and white in colour and had an oriental feel to it. The walls were red, the carpet white the door frames and skirting boards black. One black sofa lay against the back wall near the window and another against the right wall. A huge black metal coffee table polished so its surface glimmered sat in the middle of the room with various ornaments on top of it.

The windows were covered in black blinds and several pieces of artwork hung on the walls. A wide screen TV sat on a cabinet directly opposite the sofa on the right side of the room and other electronic equipment such as a DVD player lay on the shelves under it. On the far side next to the sofa stood a tall wooden bookshelf crammed with books of all kinds.

When Tea cleaned up the cups after their third set of drinks she glanced out the kitchen window and saw the storm was finally clearing up. The black clouds were retreating and sunlight was beginning to filter down, a huge arc of a rainbow spread out over the rapidly brightening sky.

"Hey Joey the storms stopping" she yelled.

"Really? That's good Serenity just texted to say she needs picking up from her cooking class"

Tea returned to the living-room "So you're leaving now?"

Joey nodded as he rose from his seat "Thanks for the drinks I'll see you both tomorrow" Cat and Tea walked him to the door and waved him off as he started his jeep.

"Wait!" Tea suddenly cried sprinting down the path just as he drove off "My umbrella" she sobbed.

Back inside Tea decided it was time to unpack some of Cats stuff so both of them ended up lugging all of her bags up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms. The room itself was of a decent size and lilac in colour having walls, blinds, carpet and bed covers of the same colour. A single bed lay in the left corner a bedside cabinet with a lamp on top of it on its right side. A double wardrobe stood against the wall next to that and against the right wall was a dresser with a large mirror and cushioned stool. Another bookshelf like the one downstairs stood against the wall in the gap between the bed and the window. Cat and Tea both collapsed onto the carpet in the middle of the room scattering Cats bags around them.

"Why'd you have to bring so much stuff?" Tea gasped lying next to Cat out of breath.

"It's stuff I need" Cat protested equally out of breath.

After a bit of resting Tea forced herself to sit up "Come on lets get to work" A reluctant Cat waved a hand at her dismissively so Tea grabbed it and pulled her into a sitting position. "Lets start with this one" she declared brightly dumping the heaviest bag into Cats lap. Luckily it turned out to be one of Cats clothes bags and they came to the compromise that Cat folded them and Tea put them into the bottom of the wardrobe. "So this isn't all of your stuff?"

Cat handed Tea a black folded hoodie "No they lost some of my luggage but apparently they know where it is now and are going to send it as soon as possible"

"So I'm going to be over run with your stuff?"

"Pretty much" Cat grinned handing her a black t-shirt.

After that bag was emptied they started onto the second and final one all the other bags were shoved under the bed for later. Tea turned to Cat when they were halfway through it. "Cat?"

"Yes?" Cat asked rummaging through another of her bags.

Tea placed the folded jacket into her lap and sighed "You were right"

"Right about what? That eating ice cream in winter, in the snow is not normal?" she replied still searching her luggage.

"You were right about John" Tea finally got out.

Cat snapped her head up immediately looking at Tea, a serious expression on her face. "Oh Tea you didn't?" she whispered softly.

Tea nodded gripping Cats jacket tightly "I thought...because you hadn't met him I had only told you about him over email that you were wrong you know. I just thought...that for once I had picked a decent guy all by myself some one who was going to look after me and...then"

Cats expression was sorrowful "Then it all fell apart, your hopes and dreams were shattered and cast into the wind" she finished.

Tea nodded "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I went against your advice I mean look where it got me"

Cat shook her head "Tea listen, I can't live your life for you I can guide you, push you in which direction I think is right but in the end you have to make your own decisions. We all have to make our own mistakes" she paused a few moments and when she spoke again her voice took on a hint of regret "otherwise we never learn from them, you don't have to apologise to me Tea"

Teas grip on the jacket relaxed "Yeah I guess your right I...thank you"

Cat got up and leapt on her making her fall back and tickled her sides. "Cheer up you, lets see a smile"

Tea burst into laughter and Cat pulled her back up so she was sitting again. "I just wanted you to know that you were right about John and the scumbag he turned out to be"

"Forget it, poof John's history lets pave a new future, hey maybe I can even help"

"I think I've had enough of dating for a while, thanks anyway" Tea replied interlocking her fingers repeatedly.

"Well okay but I know there's a perfect guy out there for you and he's just waiting for you to find him"

"He'll have to wait a little longer until I'm ready to find him"

"And when you decide to I'll be by your side all the way, slaying bad guys as we go" Cat mimed slashing a sword at imaginary enemies.

Tea stared at Cat like she was mad "You've been playing too many RPGs again" She placed the pile of clothes into the wardrobe.

"You can never play too many RPGSs tis impossible" Cat argued passing her another pile.

"Uh-huh sure"

Cat pouted playfully "Just cuz you can't play them and all ways die in the first town" Tea threw a t-shirt at her face. An hour later they were finished the two bags joining the rest safely stowed under Cats new bed. Both Tea and Cat were lying on the floor side by side again.

"Cat?"

"Hum?"

"You know how I rejected your offer?"

Cat grinned "I'll get my sword ready"

Tea gave her a 'Are you out of your mind look' "No I'm not changing my mind it's just I'm not ready you know, I didn't mean to be rude"

"I understand the heart takes time to heal of course you're going to need time, I'm sorry I hope you didn't feel like I was pressurising you"

"No, no I know you only meant it in a jokey way, but I would like you to do me a favour"

"What is it?"

Tea hesitated but then continued "Promise me that when I'm ready again you'll be by my side but also when I find that guy I want"...she stopped and Cat turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to..." 'I can't say it I..' "I want you...to be my maid of honour" 'I want you to be happy'.

"Oh Christ! You're going to get married?"

"Of course, in a big white dress and with lots of flowers and...so will you do it?"

Cat sighed "Sure, and yes I will be by you side you know I'll never let you down"

"Thank you" Tea smiled ecstatically.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress at the wedding"

"What!" of course you do"

"Pass"

"But you promised" Tea cried.

"No and that's final"

"Aww you're so mean Cat" Tea got to her feet "We best be going to bed it's almost eleven, I'll see you in the morning" She exited the room and shut the door 'I want us both to be happy'

Cat got changed into a set of black PJ's and went over to the window to shut the blinds, she found herself staring at the moon for ages before she closed them tightly. Turning out the lamp she got into the bed and drifted into sleep dreaming of her new life. Tea passed the small table outside her room on her way into it and noticed something a miss. She had placed all her favourite photos in decorative frames on top of it but one of them was face down.

Curiously she went over to the table and picked it up; scanning the photo she saw it was a group photo of her, Cat and some other friends from when she lived in England. Why was it face down? Had Cat knocked it over when she went past? Shrugging but still confused Tea placed the photo back on the table standing up. Climbing into her bed after turning off the light she fell to sleep.

She was woken in the morning by a loud yell, turning over she fell out of bed and realised it had come from Cat. She rushed out of her room and into Cats to see her holding up the school uniform Tea had laid out for her yesterday night.

"What the hell is this!"

Tea burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Okay hope you enjoyed sorry it took so long to upload hello to all the people reading. Hope you come back next time ^_^ Thankies :D


	3. School Life

Hiya It's me again sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been really busy with college work and writing stuff for my Quizilla account. Well here is chapter 3. To all those that are reading thanks and don't be afraid to message me ^^

Chapter 3 –School Life

Cat stared at Tea like she had escaped from a mental hospital as she continued to giggle. "You think this is funny? Look at it!" Cat flapped the uniform around in Teas direction.

"Yeah I see it now put it on" Tea ordered.

"No way! Have you seen how short the skirt is? Only sluts would wear a skirt this short"

"So you calling me a slut now?" Tea had her hands on her hips glaring at the protesting female.

"Only when you wear this" Cat argued ignoring Teas glare.

"Just put the damn thing on!" Tea sighed.

"But!"

"No buts you cant go to school without wearing the uniform"

Cat glanced at the uniform again then back to Tea "Your school sucks" she muttered holding the skirt against her hips to see how long it was on her.

"Its not that bad, come on it's only for a few weeks" Tea persisted.

"Fine" Cat sighed dramatically "I'll wear it but don't think I'm not going to make your life a misery because of it"

'Like you don't already' Tea thought but didn't speak as she liked being able to use her arms and legs. "Hey I have to wear it too you know" she pointed out as she headed back to her room closing Cats door as she did so.

Seconds later Linkin Park blasted out of the stereo in Cats room causing her to jump. Well at leased she wasn't taking it out on the house. Tea pulled her own uniform out of her large almost all the way across one wall wardrobe. She wore it everyday without complaining, every single school day but in truth she hated it just as much as Cat did. Tea un-clipped the skirt first, maybe Cat did have a point about its shortness. As much as Tea liked shirts this one she had to wear a pair of shorts underneath. The jacket wasn't much better, bulky and a bow so annoying it put you off wearing the things ever again.

'Well no use complaining, only a few more years' Tea finished buttoning up her jacket and decided it was time to check on Cat. She had to make sure she hadn't burnt the uniform and was wearing her usual combats and vest top instead. "No smell of burning that's a positive sign" Tea knocked on the door lightly. "Cat? you dressed yet" she called through the thick door over the din of the rock music waiting for a reply.

"Goddamn this fricking skirt!" was followed by an almighty bang. Tea quickly opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Cat flat on her back on the bedroom floor. "Ow" she sobbed sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Relieved she was still in one piece Tea rushed over to her side noticing with much delight she was wearing the full uniform, skirt and all.

"You're wearing it!" she cried reaching out collecting Cat up from the floor placing her back onto her feet.

"Course I am" Cat brushed herself down glaring at the ridiculously large bow on her front. "What did you think I had done? Burnt it?"

"No...'I wouldn't have put it past her' anyway it looks great, lets go grab some food otherwise well be late"

"But the bow..." Cat gave Tea a sad face.

"Is part of the uniform therefore you have to wear it, let me sort it out" Tea untied Cats badly tied bow and retied it properly for her "See all fixed, now let's go"

"You know we could take the bows off with scissors..." Cat started.

"I said we're getting breakfast" Tea grabbed her wrist dragging her away from potential bow removing items and down the stairs. "Did you get your timetable?"

"Yeah" Cat tried to visualize the piece of paper in her mind 'What do I have first lesson today?' "I've got English lit first thing...I think" She clicked the kettle on in the kitchen whilst Tea was busy making toast, trying not to burn it.

"Lucky, I've got Math" Tea pouted.

"I might as well just skip Math for the two weeks I suck so bad at it"

"What? Don't you dare if I can't skip then neither can you"

"Aww" The kettle boiled steam rising up in a white plume Cat tipped it up filling her cup of coffee and Teas of hot chocolate with the steaming water. Tea shoved a piece of buttered toast into Cats mouth, Cat bit down on its corner holding it in place as she added milk to her drink.

"So" she started, biting off a segment of her toast holding it in her right hand coffee in her left. "Is there anything else I need to know about the school? People to avoid? Potential perverts?" Cat grinned.

Tea laughed "Plenty, schools full of them, all you need to do is lay low and you'll have no trouble"

"What? I'm not even allowed to rough up the males a little?"

"Absolutely not, no roughing up you hear?" Tea pointed a finger at Cat like she was telling off a small child.

"Yes ma'am" Cat mock saluted.

"Shut up and drink your coffee" Cat glanced at the blue plastic rimmed clock hanging over the kitchen doorway.

'8 o'clock' "How far is the school from here?"

"Bout a fifteen minute walk, we have to be in for twenty to nine we've got plenty of time"

"You say that but you just know something's going to happen"

"Shush you'll jinx us" Tea scolded playfully.

"Me Jinx us? I believe that's always your doing" Cat dismissed stuffing some folders into her bag. "Okay I'm ready, let's hit the road"

"Fine oh impatient one" Tea cleared the plates then collected her bag from her chair running to join Cat in the hallway to get her shoes. Leaving the house she was greeted by the sight of puddles, puddles and yes yet more puddles.

"Hey Tea what's the hold up?" Cat shoved her out the door slamming it shut behind her.

"Must have rained overnight too" Tea looked up at the sky which was now a clear pure blue dotted with white clouds.

"Looks can be deceiving eh?" Cat was already out the gate and halfway down the road.

"Hey! You don't even know which way the school is!" Tea cried sprinting after her.

They both walked at a slow easy pace there was no need to rush and the day was too nice to waste. Tea revelled in the warm sunlight it felt so good against her skin after the past week of torrential rain. Today was a new day everything that happened last week was a million miles away. She had her best friend at her side and warm sunshine nothing could dampen her spirits today she told herself smiling broadly...well almost nothing.

An expensive black limousine sped past the pair straight through a large muddy puddle formed in a pothole in the road. Tea being the one on the road side ended up with most of the contents of that said puddle splashing over her soaking her straight through.

"Ack!" the cold water was a shock she wasn't expecting and it wasn't welcome either. "Learn how to drive jackass" She screamed after the vehicle madly shaking her fist. Turning Tea noticed Cat just staring at her. "What?" Tea demanded voice several pitches higher than normal.

A small smile formed on Cats lips then she couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter. "Oh you think this is funny do you? Let's see how funny you find it when it's your head in the puddle!" Tea made a grab for Cat but she leapt out of the way, Tea went for her again just as a second vehicle went past throwing another dose of water onto her. Spinning round to yell abuse she found out it was none other than Joey and his death-trap.

"Sorry" Tristan screamed out the window as they sped past in the direction of the school.

"Ahh he's going to feel pain, a whole lot of it" Tea crushed her two hands together as if Joeys head were between them.

"Yeah, yeah if I can't beat people then neither can you, move it!" Cat gave her a light shove in the back and the journey continued. The school came into view soon after, it was larger than Cat expected and the students milled about everywhere.

"I know what you're thinking, don't worry you won't get lost".

"I think it's going to eat me"

"Don't be silly" Tea scolded.

"If you never see me again tell my black vest top the one with the dragon on it that I love it".

Tea gave her a weird stare "Uh-huh sure thing-" The bell rang for morning lesson cutting Tea off. The mass of students all began to push and shove their way into the schools main entrance. "I can't be late for first lesson and I need to sort out my clothes I'm going to have to go, see you later" Tea ran headfirst into the crowd fighting her way inside.

"But, but Tea where do I go?" Cat sobbed left behind.

Tea managed to get inside with minimal injury to herself and promptly began running to the Maths department. 'Ahh! Why does it have to be on the third floor?" she cried mentally to herself pounding up the stairs. 'Second floor' the science students stared at her like she was mad as she hurtled past. 'Third floor' phew just made it' she paused at the top of the stairs to catch her breath and someone swept past her almost knocking her all the way back down. "Ack!" she grabbed the banister with one hand glancing to her right to see who her mystery attacker was.

She caught sight of Seto Kaibas back and almost physically growled of course of all people it had to be him. There wasn't time to be angry though because of a certain rule at the school, if Tea wasn't in the classroom by the time the teacher shut the door she was going to be in so much trouble having to put up with Kaiba would be like a nice sunny day. She dashed down the hallway shoes squealing on the linoleum tiles and shot through the door moments before it closed. Her Math teacher a stern looking middle aged woman glared at her disapprovingly, Tea scuttled away to her seat at the back.

On the way she passed Kaibas desk "Even a hippo wouldn't make as much noise going up those stairs" he shot not even bothering to look at her. Tea ignored him the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene after she had turned up late Mrs Grey would have her guts for garters. Arguments with Kaiba could wait for another time; breezing past him she dodged a carelessly placed bag and took her seat.

Yugi happened to be in the same class but Mrs Grey knowing them to be friends had placed them as far away from each other as possible. If Tea squinted she could just about see Yugis unique hair style all the way from the front of the room. Unlike Tea he actually liked Math and showed a talent for it, Tea had no idea how she ended up in the highest group.

The lesson was uneventful as usual Mrs Grey yelled algebra equations at the class so fast they were impossible to write down, glared at a couple of students she's suspected of talking then gave everyone a months worth of homework for next lesson.

'Kill me now' Tea thought as the wad of paper was slapped down on her desk just before the bell rang.

"Miss Gardner try to get here on time in future" Mrs Grey pushed her black rimmed glasses back up onto her nose rather viciously.

"Yes Miss, my apologies" Mrs Grey didn't reply she hurried off to burden another student with at leased five hours of algebra. "Tea out" Tea muttered pressing her forehead down against her desk. Moments later she felt someone patting the top of her head.

"There, there, cheer up it can't be all that bad" Tea lifted her head up and saw Yugi smiling at her warmly.

"How can you be so happy?"

Yugi laughed "I think you need some fresh air"

"And the brain of a super computer"

"Well we could all do with one of those" Yugi agreed as Tea shoved their home work into her bag. She and Yugi began to leave Tea describing that morning's incident; Kaiba was packing up his laptop through the crowd of classmates she glared at him.

"Is there no chance of you two ever getting on?" Yugi noticed her rather nasty glare and who it was for.

"Yeah sure there is, if he ditches that annoying ego of his"

Yugi shook his head "You pair are so stubborn" They reached the stairs and descended to the Home Economics part of the school so Tea could sort out her clothes in their break. Clothes washed and dried Tea calmed down a little ready for the rest of the day talking over random things with Yugi. Yugi walked her to the main stairs he had ICT so he had to go up whilst she had Science so she had to remain on their current floor.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you, I'll see you at lunch" Tea hugged Yugi before waving.

"Sure, see you then" Tea walked down the corridor in a sullen mood no-one shared Science with her and she would have to wait another hour just to see everyone. As she reached her classroom she could sense eyes following her, whispered voices gossiping. She knew they were talking about her relationship with John of course no one except her friends believed her side of the story.

The others, popular kids, the misfits even the nerdy bunch had ganged up on her, she was all alone defenceless against their gaze their words and she hated it. She knew as she stepped inside her room Linda and Kimberly seated right by the door and the schools gossip queens were laughing about how much of a bitch she was.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough all through out her Science class Tea had suffered from chocolate cravings, she wanted chocolate cake and she wanted it now. She left the room as quickly as possible, she didn't want to give them time for questions wanted to be with the people she trusted and knew.

The cafeteria was large, bright and airy. The walls were shades of yellow, green and blue the floor yellow linoleum. It stretched out pretty far the serving hatch and kitchen being on the far side of it. To the left and right were masses of plastic seats and tables already crammed with students. On the left side there was also a set of large glass doors leading out onto the school grounds for people who wanted to eat outside. They were open letting a nice crisp breeze circulate, a few students were sitting in the door way.

'Now where are the others?' this was the only problem with coming here alone, it would take ages to find them. Tea made her way through the cafeteria slowly glancing at the tables on both sides until..

"Whoo, you lose again pay up Tristan" she head Joeys voice. Spinning round Tea saw Joey and Tristan sitting on one side of an eight seater table playing some kind of card game. Joey had his legs up feet resting on the seat across from him.

"Aww man this is my last doughnut" Tristan sulked handing over the baked good.

"Mine now"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Tea approached the table.

Joey took a huge bite from the doughnut "Not much just kicking Tristan's ass at Blackjack again"

"My last doughnut" Tristan sobbed.

"Want me to deal you in?" Joey re-shuffled the deck like an expert, Tea shook her head.

"Maybe some other time, you guys eaten yet?"

"Yeah but we're gonna eat again as soon as the others get here"

"As usual" Tea sighed.

"Hey we're growing lads we need our food" Joey protested. Tea shook her head and scanned the room eerily aware of gazes on her it seemed as if the whole place was watching her. Two figures as the entrance caught her attention, a laughing Yugi and embarrassed looking Cat.

"Found this one wondering round ICT" Yugi explained when they both sat down at the table.

"So I got a little lost"

"A lot lost what were you doing up in ICT?"

"I don't know then I met Yugi and realised who he was then he kindly showed me the way here"

Tea sighed "You're a moose".

"What? That's so mean Tea"

"A moose?" Yugi asked perplexed.

"Yes a moose" Tea nodded.

"Hey! Hey! Cat want to join?" Joey indicated to the deck of cards Tristan jumped when he noticed Cat.

"Joey there's some girl sitting next to me" he whispered to Joey.

"That's Cat you dope"

Cat waved "Nice to meet you..."

"Tristan"

"Nice to meet you Tristan, what are you two playing?"

"Blackjack" Joey omnomed the rest of the doughnut, Cat grinned.

"Sure" Tea laughed Cat was going to eat them alive she was a master at Blackjack.

"Thanks for finding Cat"

Yugi smiled "No need to thank me she was terribly lost must have forgotten where to go after you showed her around"

Tea laughed nervously "Yeah...she's got a terrible memory"

"Knocking" Cat rapped her knuckles against the table top.

"Already? You must be cheating"

"Nu-uh" Cat disagreed.

"Want to get something to eat?" Yugi glanced at the hot food counter queue.

"Yeah sure, watch our seats" Tea ordered getting up.

Seconds after her and Yugi joined the queue Cat placed her final card down triumphantly.

"No way how are you so good?" Tristan asked

"Well" Cat placed a finger to her lips recalling all her lessons "I had a really talented sensei, maybe one day you'll meet him, play again?"

In the queue with Yugi Tea filled him in with the latest news and discussed the upcoming charity fancy dress party.

"It'll be a good chance for you to relax a little" Yugi insisted. Tea had been wary of the whole idea of going ever since the posters went up round the school.

"I still don't know" Tea hesitated staring at the menu.

"Come on it'll be fun; I know you want to go"

"Yeah but"

"But nothing get an outfit and come with the rest of us"

"I guess I could...just for a few hours"

"That's the spirit" Yugi smiled warmly.

"Defiantly skipping on that macaroni cheese though" Yugi followed her gaze and saw the lunch lady trying to prize the said food off of her serving spoon.

"Seconding that".

Back at the table Cat was shuffling Joey's battered deck of cards when she turned to collect a stray one and came face to face with Yami though she didn't know it, she jumped sending the cards scattering everywhere.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"Tell my pulse that it's going crazy" Cat began scooping up what cards were within her reach "Where's Tea anyway? You ditch her?.." Cat paused mid-sentence examining Yami a second time. "Wait a minute you're not Yugi, you must be Yami. Nice to meet you I'm Cat, your brother was kind enough to help me out when I got lost."

"Kid's too nice for his own good" Yami replied.

Joey with Tristan's assistance had recovered the remainder of the deck. "Wanna join?"

Yami grinned "If I play there is no chance of you ever winning".

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

Cat was about to take his challenge when Yugi and Tea came back the later placed a bowl in front of Cat.

"What's this?"

"Lunch" Cat examined the bowl's contents, her eyes lit up with joy.

"Is this? It is! Macaroni cheese! Loves ya Tea" she began shovelling the almost acid yellow with plastic consistency food with no trouble at all. Everyone except Tea stared at her in shock.

"She's eating it!" Yugi gasped.

"Told you she would you owe me a strawberry milkshake and a large one at that".

The excitement of Lunch died down as it came to the last quarter of an hour. The group were fed but not looking forward to their last few lessons of the day.

"History sucks eggs" Tea sulked crumpling her doughnut wrapper.

"Then take an early day, pull a sickie you of all people should be able too" Joey replied.

"Just because you do doesn't mean I'm going to, I actually try to get decent grades"

Joey faked shock "How could you say that Tea? I'm hurt" Cat had fallen asleep face down on the table she wasn't used to early mornings, Yugi and Tristan were building a pyramid of cards on her head.

"Oh don't pretend you have feelings" The bell for end of break jolted Cat awake causing the cards to scatter a second time.

"Who? What? Where?" she cried not fully awake "Pancakes?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Pancakes?" Yami inquired turning his gaze from the novel he was holding to Cat.

"What about pancakes?" Cat asked staring back.

"You just said pancakes"

"No I never"

Tea giggled "Yes you did has that melted plastic junk affected your brain?"

"I have a brain?" Cat cried "Alright time to par-tay!" she started dancing by herself.

"Hey that looks like fun" Joey joined in, Cat was humming Smooth Criminal by AAF.

"Ah I'm surrounded by morons" Tea placed a palm to her face before sighing.

All around them students were throwing away rubbish, collecting their stuff and creating a large amount of noise as they did so. They milled out in an uncivilised manner not caring who got caught in the mush.

"That's us too we're going to be late" Yugi took all of the groups litter to the bins, when he returned everyone was standing in Joey's case stretching in preparation for skipping Geography.

"Well" he yawned "I'll be seeing you guys tom-"

"Oh no you don't" Tea caught his ear in a rather painful grip. "If I have to go to History you have to go to Geography"

"Ow, ow, Tea!" Joey complained trying to squirm out of her hold.

She glared at him coldly "You're going even if I have to drag you myself"

"Fine, fine just ow! Let go!" Satisfied that if nothing else she had scared him Tea released her grip.

"You're so mean" Joey rubbed his now red ear.

"Hey! hey! Tea!" Cat yelled jumping up and down behind her.

"What?"

"Where's the music block?"

"Huh? That, it's on the other side of the school top floor" Tea answered.

"You'll have to run though it'll take you at leased five minutes to get there and lessons start soon" Tristan put in.

"Oh noes I can't be late, see you later guys" Cat dashed off into the crowd of teenagers.

"Wait! Cat! I can...show you where...the music" Cat was already out of hearing range. "That girl will be the death of me"

Cat slid through the travelling bodies panic rushing through her she couldn't be late on her first day.

"Sure looks like it"

Cat suddenly slammed into something hard and sturdy causing her to fly backwards and land on her ass.

"Ah my derriere!" she cried glancing up to see who caused her to fall over.

"Watch where you are going idiot" growled the tall male.

Cat was going to apologise but not now she angrily got to her feet glaring. Tea saw the commotion as the crowd had separated around the two.

"Cat no!" she tried to scream over the roar of the crowd.

"You frickin jerk! I should watch where I'm going? Who made you king?" she crossed her arms,

"I don't think you know who you are talking to"

Okays there it is feel free to talk to me and let me now what you think, thanks to all those who are reading this ^^ -DAOTSB


	4. Chapter 4

Hellos ^_^ Sorry It's taken me so long to get another chapter out. I had some one-shot requests and other things to do on Quizilla. Well I made it to the fourth chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think :D Thanks to all those who have already messaged me and reviewed. Cookies for all :]

Chapter 4 - Clash of the Titans

Cat stared up at the obnoxious male, cold sea blue eyes, deep hazel hair and six foot of attitude. Something about him just maddened her and she was sure the smirk he wore had something to do with it.

"Think you're something special do you?, Think I should know you?" She taunted.

"Heh, got a mouth on you I see. Move girl your image hurts my eyes".

Cat growled low in her throat and was about to throw another insult when she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"Cat stop!, That's Kaiba!" Tea cried.

Cat glanced over her shoulder at Tea "So?".

"So stop this!".

"A pet of yours Gardner?" Kaiba shot "Maybe you should keep it on a leash".

Tea felt Cats shoulder tense under her palm, this was bad she needed to break them up before Cat went for his throat. Kaibas burning stare beat down on her making her cringe. "Cat". Cat continued to glare eyes flashing angrily. "Cat!" Tea cried louder.

"What?".

"Leave it, come on don't get mad.."

"...Get even" Cat finished. "Alright but don't think I'm going to say I'm sorry".

"You don't have to, just break this up people are staring".

"Then lets give them a show" She faced Kaiba again "You know what? I don't have time to waste on you".

"Throwing in the towel?"

"Oh no I just have better things to take care of". Cat walked forward until she was standing shoulder to shoulder with him "You are not worth it". She breezed past him through the parting crowd leaving a steaming Kaiba and relieved Tea behind. The crowd began to disperse interest gone, Tea collected herself then realised Kaiba was on the move and coming towards her. He was furious, his jaw clenched.

"Your little friend" he started each word like a stab into her skin.

"Cat, her name is Cat".

"Whatever she's called, do you want to keep a better control over her or let her run around wild?"

"She's done nothing wrong" Tea protested annoyed "and besides I'm not her keeper". Kaibas expression darkened at Teas willingness to defend Cat. Tea was taken back a bit but didn't let it show, she wasn't willing to let him bully her. She was taking a stand. Kaiba went to shoot another insult but she put up her hand stopping him "Kaiba I have places to go, good day", she turned heading for the exit. He watched her go shocked that for the first time she had answered him back and thoroughly enraged at her friend.

* * *

Tea travelled down the history corridor heart pounding madly in her chest, she couldn't believe she had just done that. She knew she was going to regret it sometime in the near future but putting Kaiba in his place had felt so good. Tea didn't even mind the stares she got from the other students in her class. History sucked as usual, Tea had only taken it because it was History or Geography and she had the same sense of direction as a drunkard, i.e none. Her mind drifted to the charity ball as her teacher talked through Athenian democracy, Yugi really wanted her to go but in truth she didn't know if she could face it. It had been ages since her and John split but rumours still floated about like a bad stench in the air. She couldn't trust herself to remain strong and not falter if he and his floozies turned up, even with her friends there she just didn't know for sure. Would things ever look up for her? The bell broke her out of her thoughts, shattering them like glass, Tea brushed the remnants away not wishing to linger on the subject. It was the end of school she had daydreamed through an entire double lesson, great there was homework too. Outside her classroom all the others were waiting for her, Yami had his hands planted on Cats shoulders.

"This one was wandering again".

"I was just getting to know my surroundings!" Cat protested. Tea looked sceptical but let it pass, the rain had returned with vengeance. The rapidly falling ice cold water blasted against the schools tiled roof loudly, a puddle was forming down the hallway from a small leak.

"Damn I forgot my umbrella!" Joey cursed.

"You mean my umbrella" Tea corrected.

"The car park isn't far from the entrance" Tristan pointed out, Joey nodded grateful he had changed the subject.

* * *

The lads bid farewell to Tea and Cat as they clambered into the death trap, Tea would rather get soaked than get in that thing again. She glared at Cat when they started walking home.

"What?"

"Did you have to bring the British weather with you?"

"Hey look it's Kaibas car!" Cat cried ignoring her comment.

"I can't understand why he can't walk like-hey! What are you doing!?"

Cat 'accidentally' scratched a long thin line across the limos black paint with her bracelet. "Um...making improvements?"

"Ah! Are you mad?! What if the driver saw you?!"

"I didn't do it in his line of sight"

"I can't believe- Oh crap Kaibas coming, let's go!" Tea yanked Cat down the road by her upper arm.

"Awww but I wanted to see his face when he noticed"

Tea moved faster "Oh no you didn't, you really didn't. I swear you have a bloody death wish".

They heard an angry male yell boom all around them, Cat chuckled evilly "Kaiba 0, Cat 1".

"He's going to kill you, you do know that right?".

"1. He doesn't know it was me 2. He doesn't have proof and 3. He can bring it, I know Kung-Fu!".

Tea sighed it looked like the war between them had started, she hoped like hell Cat would win.

* * *

"Ah, that rain was refreshing" Cat stretched out on Teas sofa headphones in her ears. The rain was still going, Tea watched it through the kitchen window gloomily. Steam was rising from the cup of hot chocolate in her left hand, she wanted to brush all the storm clouds away and then revel in the sunlight when it was finally revealed again. The flyer Yugi had pressed into her hand as her left with the lads lay on the side, soggy around the edges it also had fold lines but was still legible. 'Charity Ball This Saturday' was written in bold black writing over a white, azure and pink background, silly she should feel so negative towards the thing but she did. What was she going to do? Back out and disappoint Yugi?, Or go and risk it all?

* * *

Two days later, Wednesday second lesson Tea was bored out of her brain, head down on her desk she didn't care if her R.S teacher scolded her.

"Did you hear what that girl did to Kaiba?" Teas ears pricked up as the conversation to her far left. Two girls Sue and Beth were gossiping.

"Oh that incident in the cafeteria? I wish I had been there" Beth complained.

"No not the thing in the cafeteria! That's old news, where have you been? I'm talking about what she did to his car".

'Oh God' news of the car scratching incident had spread already. Had Kaiba heard about it?

"Kaibas car? What about it? What did she do?"

Tea leaned over a little more so she could hear better, Sue burst into laughter green eyes shimmering. "You know that Kaiba hates that blonde kid Joey?" Beth nodded. "Well she scratched 'I love Joey long time' with loads of love hearts after it onto his limo". Tea tried to smoother her laugh; she could just picture Kaibas furious face in her mind. Beth was wetting herself laughing holding her stomach with both hands. "The best part is she didn't do it till after he had come to school so everyone saw it" Sue continued.

"Oh I can't believe I missed that too" Beth gasped almost breathless from laughing so hard.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what she does next!"

'Oh crud' Tea suddenly thought, that meant Cat had gone back and done more damage, not good. Tea had to admit it was better than the usual gossip, she was sick of hearing rumours about her and John. What puzzled her most though was why Cat was still breathing, was Kaiba not fighting back? Then again knowing him he probably thought it was below him and petty to do so.

"Apparently John has taken an interest in her" Sue twirled a strand of raven hair round a finger "I wonder why".

Tea suddenly snapped to attention, she was sure Cat happened to be in at leased one lesson with him. It was only a matter of time before something happened. 'No stop' she told herself mentally she was jumping the gun, nothing had happened with Kaiba and nothing would happen with John. She was worrying for nothing, Cat knew when she couldn't win and besides Tea was enjoying the fact the heat was off her. The bell went off drowning out the rest of Sue and Beth's conversation. Lunchtime, Teas stomach growled with joy she had rushed breakfast that morning due to having slept in late and Cat refusing to get out of bed.

* * *

In the cafeteria Yugi and Yami were seated with Joey and Tristan playing cards, she walked over waving and took a seat opposite Yami. "Hey guys" They were having a game of Irish Snap, Tea remembered learning it from Cat then passing it on to them.

"Hi Tea, how was R.S.?" Yugi asked.

"Boring, I can't even remember what we were looking at".

He laughed "Since you were working so hard I guess it's time for a break" he passed his cards to Yami.

"You bet…erm..where's Cat?" Tea looked around the room but couldn't see the trouble maker anywhere.

"She hasn't turned up yet, maybe she's in the library".

"Could be…eh let's go" They both went up to the serving hatch, Yami sending Yugi with his order for chips and chocolate milkshake. Tea demolished a double cheeseburger and the strawberry milkshake Yugi had owed her with a huge smile, their cafeteria food was so good.

When Cat eventually turned up she was carrying a large portfolio under one arm, her hands were covered in splotches of black ink. "Sorry I'm late" she took a seat sliding her folder into a safe place on the floor.

"Where were you?" Tea questioned eyeing the art folder; she was relieved to see it.

"In the art department designing a dress".

Tea almost choked on her straw "A dress!?"

"Not for me you dummy!" Cat scolded.

"Then who?".

"A textile student, she's making her charity ball costume herself but needed help with the concept sketches".

"She's making it?" Yugi got into the conversation; the others were still playing Irish Snap and hadn't even noticed Cats arrival.

"Yeah I know, I thought she was mad at first but she's a really talented seamstress. I just hope our combined idea was good enough" Cat rubbed at her temples with one hand.

"What is she going as?" Tea finished off her drink smushing her straw into the empty plastic cup.

"A swan maiden, it took us ages to finalise the small details. I can't wait to see the final thing though".

"I bet it will be beautiful" Yugi smiled warmly, he turned to Tea. "What about your outfit? Is it going to be handmade as well?"

Tea panicked but then calmed herself; she could give Yugi and answer now then get out of it later. She excused herself to go buy Cat a coffee and by the time she came back with it Tea had it all planned out in her head. "You know" her seat sliding the hot beverage across the table top. "I haven't decided yet, I'm not sure if I could actually make something".

Yugi laughed "If you haven't started by now I doubt you could make something in time. What are you planning to go as?"

Cat glanced over with interest; Tea hadn't mentioned attending the ball at all.

"It's a secret, you'll see it on the day" Tea lied perfectly.

Yugi didn't suspect a thing as he nodded happily "The I'll keep my outfit a secret too".

"I can't wait to see it".

"Ditto".

Cat finished her coffee catching the slight grimace on Teas face as Yugi turned to talk to Yami, she could see a problem coming her way. A small pile of cards were shoved under her nose.

"Let's see if you're any better at Irish Snap" Tristan grinned.

"Oh bring it on!" Cat cheered. Of course it was a game that could go on forever and it still was when the bell went, Tristan had the most cards when they were counted up so he was declared the loser. "See you guys after my two hour Maths induced nap" Cat sighed getting up.

"Enjoy your sleep" Yami laughed.

"Oh crud! We have P.E." Joey sobbed.

When Cat had gone Tea realised with a curse she had forgotten to talk to her about Kaiba. She sighed, Cat probably wouldn't have listened to her anyway. Yugi offered to walk her to English and she gratefully accepted.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask" he started as they reached the stairs that had to part by "Is Cat coming to the ball as well?"

'Don't say yes, don't say yes. Cat will kill you if you say yes' her mind was yelling but her mouth wasn't listening. "Of course, she's been designing her costume all week". Oh she was so going to pay for this later.

"That's great, we can all go in a big group. I managed to rope Joey, Tristan and Yami into coming." Yugi wandered off upstairs happy as could be and it hit Tea in that moment there was no way of getting out of going and now she had dragged Cat into it too. Oh God she didn't know what was worse having to go or Cats wrath, maybe if she pleaded for mercy she wouldn't get bruises.

* * *

English was...what was the word Tea was looking for?, oh yeah dull. Really really dull. She had to think of a costume and fast, three days wasn't an awful long time. She felt like throwing the copy of Romeo and Juliet on her desk across the room and screaming about how unfair life was. Tea was first out the door at the end of the day and was relieved to see Cat walking towards her waving. When Kaiba appeared behind Cat looming over her with his extra hight and then grabbed her wrist Tea feared another argument coming.

"Can I help you?" Cat asked over her shoulder,Kaiba seemed absorbed in examining her wrist up close. "You know if you wanted my hand in marriage you only had to ask. The answer would be no of course but there's no harm in trying eh?" Kaiba glared darkly then took a closer look at the bunch of bracelets and bangles adorning both her wrists. "Like them? Somehow I don't think they will suit you though".

"Did you graffiti my car?" he demanded angrily.

Tea ran up when she saw Kaiba was so mad his eyebrows were almost diagonal, she hoped she wouldn't be picking out a coffin later. "What's going on?" she ordered placing her hands onto her hips, she had to break this fight up now.

"Your little friend damaged my car" Kaiba spat throwing Cats arm back at her.

"What?! How dare you! What proof do you have?" Cat yelled back in fury.

"Everyone around school is saying it was you".

"Oh and what? You believe those gossip whores? You know they've probably made it up me being the new girl and all. Like I would waste my time wreaking your car". Cat crossed her arms over her chest with a pissed off look on her face.

Tea took her chance at this slight pause and jumped between the two facing Kaiba with her hands held up. "Sorry to interrupt but me and Cat have somewhere to be right now".

"I'm not finished with her" Kaiba growled.

"Just get over it will you?! I'm sure a rich snob like you can afford to repair your car".

Tea spun round to Cat and pulled a 'What the hell are you thinking!' look, Cat dismissed it and instead gave her a shove in the shoulder urging her down the corridor.

"Next time you want to accuse me of something make sure you have something to back it up with. Now if that's all we must take our leave". She sashed down the hallway turning back once to flick her hair and turn her nose up at him.

"Eh heh, bye!" Tea ran after her as Kaiba clenched his fists in anger deciding whether to follow or not. "I can't believe you! One day he is going to snap and you'll regret it!".

Cat grinned at her in reply "Aww you're no fun".

"Nope but at leased I won't die young".

* * *

Outside the sun was shining for a change piercing the clouds like heavenly arrows. "Ahh it's nice to have sun again" Tea stretched her arms up over her head basking in the warmth.

"Meh I prefer the rain, suns too bright".

"You really are a strange one, anyway let's go!" Tea caught Cats arm and began pulling her away from the school.

"Wait! What?! Where?!" Cat struggled to keep up.

"I need to go food shopping, tomato soup doesn't grow on trees".

"Awww" Cat pouted.

"No sulking"

"Yes Mom".

The walk to the nearby shopping centre was filled with silence when Tea glanced at Cat she seemed lost in thought, head phones firmly planted in her ears. Tea decided not to ask, Cat may have appeared calm and collected but she had gone thought a lot of harmful stuff, sometimes you just had to let your mind wander. She herself had the charity ball on the brain, she had no idea what to do about it still unsure if she wanted to attend or not. Yugi had been so happy with the news she was going but could Tea pretend to be happy? She breathed in deeply then let all the air out in a big sigh. She needed a break especially with Kaiba on her back, man that guy had some serious problems. Cat didn't seem to mind his anger but every time he glared, yelled or threatened Tea felt a flicker of fear within her, he was capable of many terrifying things. How was he going to act at the charity ball? He hated her on her own but going with Cat was just asking for trouble.

* * *

The supermarket was quiet as the day drew closer to night, the owners assistant was out front sweeping the step. He waved in greeting when the two approached moving to one side so they could enter. Just inside the entrance two college students were chatting by the fruit stand picking out shiny Granny Smith apples, in the vegetable section a middle aged woman puzzled over the leeks.

"Where to first?" Cat removed her head phones looping the wire around her neck.

"You grab some lemons and I'll get the apples" Tea offered grinning. The two drifted from place to place picking up odds and ends, in the fish department Cat accidentally knocked into a teenage girl whom Tea recognised straight away. "Serenity? What are you doing here?"

The petite red head sighed rolling her emerald eyes "Big brother wants apple pie and I don't have the right ingredients".

"Still being a pain in the but then. Oh this is Cat by the way".

"Nice to meet you" Serenity bowed her head "I remember Joey talking about you, he said your voice was like a fog horn".

"Ohhh he is so going to feel pain tomorrow" Cat growled her eye twitching, Serenity giggled.

"Hey been as you're here now, how about coming back to mine for a drink? You can make pie there" Tea urged.

"Sure, that sounds like fun".

* * *

Cat ended up lugging most of the shopping bags on the way back, Tea and Serenity happily conversing in front. "So" Tea started making sure she was out of Cats hearing range. "I'ld like to ask your assistance on something".

Serenity carrying only one bag mostly of red and green apples smiled at her "I'ld be happy to help, what's troubling you?"

"I..um..need some sewing lessons..don't look at me like that".

Serenity got rid of her sceptical look "I'm sorry it's just...you? Sewing? Why would you start now?".

Tea looked away embarrassed "I need to make a costume"

A light bulb lit up in Serenitys head, she clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh so you are going to the charity ball? That's wonderful news of course I'll help you" the girl was practically beaming.

"Hey! Don't make such a big deal of it!"

"Awww but I want to! I'ld love to go, what with the dancing and the fine food" Serenity sighed blissfully. "Oh yes, does Cat need help too?"

Tea thought back to when Cat and her shared sewing class "Yes, yes she does".

* * *

The mouthwatering scent of home baked goods wafted out of Teas kitchen, Serenity was putting the finishing touches on her pie. Cat was slumped over the kitchen table, Tea scribbling onto a note pad. Serenity wrapped up her pie leaving two slices out for the girls. "I best be off, Joey will be pacing the living room and wearing out the carpet. Thanks for having me over".

"Oh let me walk you to the door" Tea jumped to her feet.

"Bye Cat, I hope you come up with a brilliant idea for your costume".

The look Cat gave Tea could have frozen the blood in her veins. "Uh heh" Tea shoved Serenity towards the door. "Nice seeing you! Bye!".

"Wha-? But!" Tea slammed the door shut.

"What does she mean?" Cat demanded looming over her.

"Ah..um..well" Tea dodged past Cat and sped up the stairs almost decking herself on them.

"Don't think you're getting away with this!" Cat thundered after her.

"Ah! Mercy! Mercy!" Tea scrambled for her bedroom closing the door to put a barrier between them.

"That's cheating" Cat yelled through the wood.

"I don't care, I'm not opening it!".

"Fine, I'll just stand here and wait, you'll need to go to the bathroom eventually".

"Oh crap" Tea counted how many cans of coke she had drunk on her fingers.

Cat noticed the photograph on the side and lifted it up smoothing her fingertips over the cool glass. A bitter sweet smile graced her face, those years were good, really good. Everyone was smiling so warmly, Tea typically posing with a peace sign. Cat replaced the frame gently then knocked on Teas door. "It's all right Tea, if you want to go then I will too".

"Really?"

"Really, really".

The door swung open "Thank you so much!" Tea flung herself onto Cat who laughed. She would do anything for Tea if it made her happy, just like him all those years ago.

* * *

And that's Chapter 4 done ^_______^ How did you like it? Let me know I'm all ways glad to hear from you.

Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, talked to me and added my story to your favourites. Thank you so much :}

Hopefully you're looking forward to Chapter 5 - Costumes :D

Well that's it, thanks for reading ;] - DAOTSB


	5. Chapter 5

Hello it's me again with a very late update, I'm really really sorry :'{ I've been busy with exams. Well I hope you enjoy - DAOTSB

Chapter 5 - Costumes

"Ow!" Tea cursed, placing her finger into her mouth she pulled a face.

"Use a thimble then" Cat across from her was cross stitching some black silk.

"I don't wanna wear one" Tea mummbled with her finger still in her mouth. Cat sighed and handed her another plaster bringing the count up to five "Thanks"

"I can't believe I agreed to do this" Cat checked over her stitching.

"Aww don't be like that! This is fun!"

"Ah! You're getting blood on your material!"

The girls had been practising all evening after getting back from school but hadn't made that much progress. The ball was two days away and they were way behind schedual. Serenity was on her with Joey to help.

"Let's have a tea break until she gets here" Tea suggested.

Cat slouched back in her chair "You're on"

"I hope Serenity can help us sort this, mine still doesn't even resemble a dress" Tea pouted glaring at the mass of snow white silk on the table.

"It's not supposed to it's only practise that Serenity gave us remember? She's going to be making the real things".

Tea clicked the kettle on and gazed out the window "Two days huh?"

"Two days till complete humiliation" Cat scowled crossing her arms.

"Oh come on it's only one night"

"You know I hate dresses"

"But you'll look purdy" Tea insisted finishing the drinks.

"Ah the things we do for our friends"

"Indeed now drink your coffee" Tea placed a mug in front of her.

"This ball best be worth it"

Tea was about to answer when there was an almightly banging on the front door. "The cavelrys arrived!" Tea ran down the hallyway almost killing herself on Cats boots in her rush to let Serenity and Joey inside.

"Hey Tea" Serenity steped inside slipping off her sandels "Joey's just getting Lyn and Anne"

Tea had to stop a second as the information sunk in "Lyn and Anne?"

"Yeah" Serenity flicked back her straight locks over her shoulder "I don't know what I would do without those girls"

Teas brain continued to bring up a whole lot of nothing.

"Yo sis! You could of carried one of these you know!" Joey wheezed from the doorway two manaquins held firmly under his arms.

Teas mind finally clicked "Oh I see!"

Serenity laughed "What did you think I was going on about?"

"I dunno with you 'Lyn' and 'Anne' could have been anything"

Tea took one of them from Joey "Jeeze these are heavy"

"Need some help?" Cat appeared behind her.

"Yeah that would be great, I'll take this end you get the other"

After lots of lifting and complaining Lyn and Anne finally took thier places in the living room. Tea examined the two tilting her head slightly "How do you tell them apart?" Both female maniquins were exactly the same height and size, she couldn't see and differences at all.

"I hate manaquins they are so creepy" Cat pulled a face.

"Hey! Don't be mean to-"

"No offence" Cat added with a grin.

Serenity laughed "It's okay they forgive you"

"Can we please stop talking about them like they're real now? I'm starting to get the creeps" Joey asked still standing in the hallway making them all laugh "What? It is" he protested.

"Hey can you go and get my sewing box and materials please?"

"Yeah sure anything to get away from this wierdo convosation" he muttered going back outside.

"So can I see what you guys have been working on?"

Cat shared a 'Oh God' with Tea "You can look but you're not going to like it".

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" Serenity moved the two out of the way so she could examine their handiwork on the table. She lifted up Teas first running a finger over the stitching and then did the same to Cats.

"Well?" Tea asked then regretted it when she saw the serious expression on the girls face.

Serenitys face broke out into a smile "Well actually they aren't that bad" she laughed. "Your needlework has really improved, well done".

Tea sighed with relief.

"Aww nuts, I thought our pile-o-craps meant I wouldn't have to go" Cat replied gloomily.

"Hey! Mines not a pile-o-crap!" Tea protested, Cat just grinned.

"Ladies" Serenity broke it up still giggling a little "We have two days yes but I believe if we all pull together we'll just about do it"

"That's great, thank you so much".

Joey re-entered carrying a huge sewing box, from the look of strain on his face it was also really heavy. "What now?" he asked placing it at his sisters feet.

"You can be the drink maker"

"Pass"

"You would rather sew? Or maybe be a model?"

"Drinks maker is just fine!"

Lyn and Anne had to be adjusted a little so Lyn was Cats size and Anne Teas, Cat scowled when Tea pointed out the height difference between them. Serenity placed the girls practice pieces to one side, she was going to un-pick the stitching later and use the material for shawls.

"Right girls I hope you're up for an all nighter".

"Bah! This is so not worth it" Cat sighed.

Serenity unpacked her sewing kit pulling out various tools "Do you guys have the rest of the material you brought?" She took out a tin of needles.

Tea nodded bringing it over from the other side of the room.

"Great" Serenity stood up and rolled the white silk out first "We need to make a base for both the dresses, we should be able to do that tonight and tomorrow layering and the finishing touches".

With great interest Joey, Tea and Cat watched as Serenity measured both the girls marked out the material and then began to cut it up, there was no doubt the girl was an expert. Tea was put to work sewing whilst Serenity cut out the black silk.

"So" Cat began holding the material straight as Serenitys scissors made short work of it "Are you sure about this? We did kinda drop it on you".

Serenity still managed to talk even with her marking pen in the corner of her mouth. "Are you kidding? I'ld never turn down the chance to do this! Just think, you and Tea will be wearing something I made. That's so awesome".

Cat smiled she knew that feeling, a life time of artwork meant she felt it too. "Yeah" she nodded "It is".

Soon both Tea and Cat were stitching under Serenitys careful eye, the two had to admit the hours of practise they put in were worth it, they were making good time. Serenity sat across from them sewing those said practise pieces she had unpicked, pins replaced the marker pen in her mouth. Joey came round with another set of hot drinks, Tea took the hot chocolate and glanced at her watch it was getting close to midnight.

"Ah-ha!" Cat cried holding up her dress "Well it didn't fall apart, I must have sewn it right".

Tea glanced at her own, the stitching was only half finished and she had started before Cat "You must be cheating" she stuck her tongue out.

"Nu-uh, I'm just faster than slow poke you" Cat poked her in the nose.

Serenity laughed reaching out to check Cats stitching "That's great, if you put it on Lyn I can start on the next step" She lifted up the two silky shawls "I've finished these anyway".

"Wow, these are great" Tea and Cat tried them on twirling around.

"I feel so sophisticated" Cat laughed

Tea raised an eyebrow "You sophisticated? Never".

"Pfft" Cat pouted "I can try". She placed the basic dress over Lyn then the shawl over that. She frowned, it had been ages since she had wore a dress, she never expected to wear one again.

Three in the morning, Tea lay stretched out across the floor trying not to fall asleep. Cat was drinking her twelfth cup of coffee watching Serenity working on Teas dress.

"Well" she yawned as she took a step back "I think we can call it a night, we're still on schedule. There's nothing to worry about".

"Does that mean I can go to sleep now?" Tea mumbled into the floor.

"You can't sleep there, come on" Cat placed her empty cup down and heaved Tea up. "You can sleep on the sofa, Joey has already fallen asleep on one anyway"

Serenity nodded "Thank you"

"I think we should be thanking you, I've never seen someone work so fast. I feel guilty when we could of brought our own costumes".

"I told you I don't mind and the whole idea of the costume ball is to make your costumes"

Cat laughed "You're a good kid Serenity"

"Miss Amaya! You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?"

Cat tilted her head up a little to stare at her Classics teacher , he was glaring at her furiously. Classics was one of the classes Cat felt okay to sleep in, they were studying Greek mythology something she had a natural interest in.

"Tell me the myth of how Athens got its patriot God!" he demanded angrily.

Cat sat up and recounted the tale of Possidon and Athena, of the salt water spring and the olive tree. pushed his glasses back up onto his nose in a irritated manner. "Well maybe you were paying attention"

Cat promptly went back to sleep, if only Tea had so much luck in her English class.

The thud on her desk jolted her awake "Ah! Jellybabies...no..don't..huh?" Tea realised she was sitting in a classroom her English teacher beside her desk clenching her jaw.

"Have a nice sleep did we Tea?"

"Um..I..sorry" Tea stuttered feeling everyones stares on her, her cheeks were burning. From across the room she picked up the superior smirk Kaiba was wearing and almost glared.

Her teacher mealy sighed, wasn't known as an angry teacher, she just couldn't stay mad "Nevermind, just start reading from page fifty seven" She walked back to her desk.

Tea gratefully did as she asked, she could have received a detention and that would have really messed things up.

"It was so embarrassing" Tea sobbed to Yugi at lunch sipping her coke slowly.

"Awww well, at least it was she likes you"

"Yeah I guess" Tea glanced over at Cat, she had fallen asleep after eating only half her lunch. "Cat told me she fell asleep too".

"What were you guys doing?" Yugi poked Cat in the head but she didn't stir.

"Finishing our costumes, we had a disaster that set us back so we're suffering for it now".

"Are you going to be ready on time?"

"Yup, we've just got finishing touches today" Tea smiled, funny now the event was getting closer she was almost looking forward to it.

"Good, we're all ready to go too, I can't wait to see your costumes".

"If we can get Cat to wear hers that is"

Cat having been rudely awakened by Yugi and Tea was on her way to her last lesson, Art. She was planning to sleep right through it, if she sat at the back in the 3D room her teacher wouldn't even see her. As usual it was busy with students rushing this way and that, Cat ducked into the room and crashed into someone.

"Cat! There you are!" Cat recognised the petite blonde right away, Jess the Textile student. "I've finally finished that costume, do you want to see?"

"Sure" The Textile department was on the floor above the Art one, Cat followed Jess up the stairs to one of the sewing rooms.

"It took ages but I think it came out really well".

Cat took in the costume on the mannequin, it was amazingly beautiful in shades of white and icy blue. She gently ran a finger over the masses of feathers and folds of silk, it was quite a strange feeling she decided to have something you've drawn be brought to life. Cat hadn't realised Jess had left, when she heard footsteps she looked up expecting it to be her but instead made eye contact with a tall male.

"Hey there, you're the new girl Cat right? We have Art together"

Cat already knew who he was, dirty blonde hair, cool calculating emerald eyes and a grin that made him appear as if he knew something nobody else did. John, the ass hole in the flesh himself.

"Heh" he came closer "There's no need to be shy, I've been wanting to introduce myself for a while now. Well actually you've probably already heard of me, my fans are everywhere".

"Yeah I know who you are" Cat began walking past him, she had no time to waste on the likes of him.

"Hey" he caught her elbow "What's your rush? I'ld like to speak to you".

"Sorry I'm a busy woman" Cat pulled free.

He moved to stand in front of her, Cat sighed in agitation.

"Move please"

John chuckled "It'll only take a minuet, I promise"

Cat pushed him to one side "Sorry I need that minuet"

Before he could stop her again she was heading down the stairs back to Art, he stood there for a moment his grin widening before following. Cat went straight to 3D, just being in Johns presence gave her goosebumps. She tucked herself up in the far corner near the shelves full of pottery. Fatigue washed over her, she would just take a little nap.

"Humm?" Cat came awake slowly, her vision blurry. There was someone sitting in front of her, what had woken her up?

"Hey there sleepy head"

For a moment confusion descended over her clouding her mind, he couldn't be here, it was impossible. Impossible. Cat felt fear bubble up within her but then she snapped to reality, John was staring at her a sly grin on his face.

"What?" Cat glanced around the room empty except for the two of them.

"Aww poor baby, you slept through the bell" John reached out to touch her hair but Cat hit his hand away.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me!"

"Feisty eh? I like 'em mean" he leaned in close, too close.

Cat pulled back and stood, she was twelve minuets late leaving, Tea was probably cursing her right now.

"Hey, do you think I waited here for nothing?" John closed the distance between them, moving swiftly like a predator.

"Look John, I don't care for your company at all, now would you please leave me alone?"

John wagged a finger in front of her face "Now, now there was no need to hurt my feelings". He slid his hands onto her waist "After all you are a really lucky lady".

Cat hated the feeling of his hands there, they brought back so many memories, so many she wanted to forget. Even so no one but him was allowed to hold her like that. No one else, defiantly not John. She ripped his hands off her "I meant what I said before! Don't touch me!".

John didn't get made the smile on his face got wider "Such a fiery attitude" he leaned down to whisper in her ear "I like it".

Cat had had enough if the creep, the fact she hated his guts wasn't sinking into that thick skull of his.

"So" he dragged out the word "How about coming to the charity ball with me, as my date?"

"Go to hell John!" Cat stormed away when he tried to grab her she swung around catching his face with her hand in a loud slap. She didn't bother to say anything else hurrying away to catch Tea, John pressed one hand to his cheek and smiled.

"So sorry I'm late" Cat wheezed bending over so she could catch her breath.

"Where were you?" Tea asked clearly annoyed but when Cat straightened she saw her face "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing"

"I can tell something is up, what happened?"

Cat shook her head "It's nothing, honest" 'Just a pervert that won't take a hint' she added in her head.

Tea still wasn't satisfied but let it drop "Come on we need to go get Serenity from her school"

"What you mean she actually went in?"

They started walking at a steady pace, Tea nodded "Poor kid, she didn't want to miss cookery class"

Cat laughed "How did she end up such a good student with Joey as a brother?"

Serenity was waiting by the gates holding a tuperwear box "Chocolate muffins" she smiled when they reached her. "Want to try one?"

Cats stomach growled loudly she remembered the pitiful amount of lunch she had eaten.

Serenity laughed "I think your gut answered for you, here" She placed one of the double chocolate muffins into Cats hand and gave Tea another.

As they walked along to Teas house Cat tore off chunks of the dreamy cake whilst Tea picked out the chocolate chips to eat.

"Oh yeah, your delivery came this morning as I was leaving, Joey said he would take care of it until you got back".

"Delivery?" Cat asked.

Tea grinned "Oh yeah, you still don't know what we're going as. You can't really tell from the dresses alone, I ordered something extra special for both of us"

"Is it going to make me want to punch you in the face?"

"I hope not" Tea laughed

Joey was lounging on one of the sofas when they got back an arm slung his eyes.

Tea lightly poked him in the side "I thought I told you to go to school!"

"Mmm..too tired" Joey mumbled.

Tea resisted the urge to smoother him with a cushion "So where's the parcel?"

Joey pointed in a vague manner with his other arm towards the other side of the room where the dresses were.

"So can I see?" Cat asked watching Tea examine the box.

"Nope" She shook her head "Not until the dresses are finished"

With no school tomorrow to worry about and with the charity ball being late on the night the girls didn't have so much pressure upon them and it showed when they went to work. Tea somehow went back to her clumsy ways pricking herself every two seconds whilst Cat tool the slow and steady approach. It was Serenity however who was the true star, rushing this way and that with pins and thread, scissors and extra material, the girl was a miracle worker.

Sitting back on her hands as they all took a break with drinks Tea smiled a real true radiant smile, who knew this was going to be so much fun. Every second was a joy, filled with laughter, how she wished she could stay in a moment like this forever. Tea thanked Cat leaning forward when she handed her a cookie from the plate near Serenitys crossed legs, this moment was so warm. She could feel it at the back of her mind behind all the fun and excitement, that cold dark fear. What was she doing? She couldn't go to the ball, who was she kidding? John, he was still plaguing her like a terrible virus. If she went she would be playing right into his hands, wouldn't she? Tea watched Serenity and Cat share a joke them glanced at Joeys sleeping form, without realising it she had crushed the cookie within her palm crumbs and chocolate chips spilled onto the floor. No she had people who cared about her, she had to go she had to face her demons or she would never be able to be herself again.

The girls were almost finished with time to spare, it was coming up to half eleven. Joey had since stirred from his slumber and was in the kitchen ordering take away. He would be in there for a while Tea grinned going through the various decorations Serenity had, Joey always ordered half the menu.

"So" Serenity shook a pot of sparkling sequins "What do you want?"

"Well I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be" Cat pouted playing with a bit of silver ribbon "So Teas going to have to decide"

Tea had already taken a few plastic pots from the sewing box and was rummaging around for more "Just trust me"

Cat did just that leaving Serenity and Tea to work their magic and asking Joey to order her sweet and sour chicken.

Thud, that was Cat being ambushed from behind and making friends with the floor.

"It's ready!" Tea shouted in her ear.

"Great" Cat mumbled into the carpet.

Tea picked her up "Come on I want to see you in it"

Cat failed to have the same amount of excitement "If I must"

"Oh my God what is this?" Cat cried trying to walk down the stairs without treading on her ribbons and decking herself. Serenity clapped her hands together in delight when Cat entered the living room, her eyes full of delight. The black dress reached just below Cats knees the bottom a row of black feathers, the ends of the ebony ribbon tied around her waist trailed behind her. The same kind of black ribbon covered the bodice in a criss-cross pattern, it was strapless with more ebony feathers around the top fitting across Cats chest snugly. They had yet to add jewellery and do Cats hair but Tea entering in her own dress and seeing Cat twirl decided it was a success.

"Very nice" she laughed coming to stand beside her.

"Oh it's perfect!" Serenity giggled examining Teas outfit. Her dresses under layer reached to just below her knees but the over layer brushed the floor in gentle snowy white waves, a split at the front revealing the under layer. The dress also had long sleeves where as Cats had none, it was cut so it rested around Teas shoulders but didn't completely cover them. Diamenties which glittered with many colours studded the bodice and long skirt, silver glitter shimmered on the material.

"So? What do you think?" Tea asked pointing to Cats dress.

"Eh, it's okay I guess" She grinned.

"Just okay? Man you're a harsh critic".

They heard the door go and Joey collect the food, Serenity went to help dish up.

"Have you guessed what we are yet?"

"Erm...really classy hookers?" Cat joked

"I'll give you a clue" Tea went over to the parcel and opened it up she reached into the sheets of tissue paper and pulled out a large pair of white angel wings "Ta-dah!"

"Oh no, oh hell no" Cat started.

Tea fished into the box again this time brining out an identical pair except they were jet black. Teas smile was huge as she came back over "Try them on".

Cat shook her head

"Aww please?" Tea pouted

"Isn't the dress punishment enough?"

Tea widened her eyes and pulled an even sadder face.

"Oh okay fine"

Tea helped Cat into them with some difficulty, Joey wandered into the room munching on a chicken wing.

He looked at Cat and grinned widely "Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Cat sighed "Kill me now"

There you go :} I hope you liked it and will stick around for Chapter 6 - The Charity Costume Ball

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and faved, cookies and brownies for you all xD

Well that's it until next time ^_^ - DAOTSB


	6. The Charity Ball

Hello again ^_^ Man it's been a while sorry about that. Here is chapter 6 :D Thank you to all my regular readers and to my new ones too :] Enjoy - DAOTSB

Chapter 6 - The Charity Ball

"Stop touching it, you'll mess it up!" Tea scolded hitting Cats hand away; she had been working on her friends' mass of deep violet hair for a good half an hour.

"I don't understand why you can't just brush it, I did go in the shower this morning" Cat pouted her image reflected in Teas vanity table mirror.

"You have to be presentable" Tea slid a wide toothed comb through the now more manageable waves. "So I'm making sure you are"

"Pft, you just want to impress Kaiba"

Tea hit Cat lightly with the comb "I do not" she told Cats flinching form.

"Sure, sure" Cat rolled her eyes in a playful ignored her; she had left Cats hair down and flowing but added a number of hair clips and curled the ends.

"There we go" she wanted to run a hand through it as she normally did out of habit but resisted the urge, she didn't want to be hit with the comb again.

"Thanks" She lifted herself up careful to de tangle her ribbons from the seat.

Tea had done her own hair first, a light spray of silver glitter and several strings of pearls entwined into her rich brunette hair expertly. She looked amazing but that didn't stop Tea fussing over it.

"Is it too much?" She asked for the millionth time staring into the mirror.

"Tea, it's beautiful, leave it alone"

Tea sighed "Okay" She spun round her dress swirling up in a lovely white wave then settling back down "Just the jewellery now"

Tea tipped out her jewellery box onto the bed where Cats already lay in a messy heap. They sifted through the mounds of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings picking out the best matches for their outfits.

"How about this one?" Cat froze up when Tea lifted a black metal link necklace the charm danced about glinting in the light, an amethyst star with diamond and onyx wing. How had that got there? Had she brought it with her by accident?

She shook her head "No I prefer this one" she showed Tea a black ribbon choker with a glittering ebony star charm.

"Oh yeah that's good too" Tea agreed putting in a pair of long pearl drop earrings.

Cat wore a solitary black gemmed bracelet with her necklace; Tea added a jumble of silver bangles and a pearl drop necklace to the earrings.

"Good job it's not raining" Cat commented peeking out the window, they had decided to walk to Kaibas house, it wasn't far.

"Come on then" Tea caught her wrist "We're going to be late"

In the living room they put on their angel wings, Cat grumbling a little and the shawls Serenity had made.

"Should we take an umbrella just in case?" Tea paused by the front door as Cat was pulling on her knee high back boots, Tea wore white high heels.

"Yeah sure can't be too careful"

'No turning back now' they both thought leaving the house and heading out into the heels clicked against the pavement and street lamps provided them with small pools of yellow light to follow. Tea linked her arm with Cats, a feeling of impeding doom had flared up within her but she couldn't turn back.

They were just reaching their destination when something sped past them at high speed, both girls blinked to make sure they weren't seeing things. "Was that just?" Cat started.

"Joey and Tristan on a double bike? Yeah I saw it too"

Guests were still arriving, a young girl was helped out of a sleek black car her Sleeping Beauty dress floating around her, out of the same vehicle came a tall male dressed as her Prince Charming.

"Cute" Tea cooed as they passed.

"You wouldn't catch me wearing that"

Cat presented their invitations at the door and were ushered into the great ballroom already jammed with people wearing all kinds of costumes.

Kaiba hadn't cheaped out on the ball that was for sure, the hall was amazing. The huge crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling immediately caught the eye light reflecting off it in a rainbow of colours, the main attraction among the silver and pale blue ribbons that were tied up everywhere criss-crossing each other with strings of glittering glass right wall was taken up by large almost floor to ceiling windows letting moonlight spill inside onto the shimmering tiled floor of black marble.

The right side contained all the buffet tables laden with food that Tea and Cat had never even heard of before but later enjoyed tasting, though not all of it was delicious. At the front was a wooden stage with steps either side a band was currently set up there playing a lively tune.

"Wow" Tea breathed taking it all in "This room is so beautiful"

"And just think, if you marry the guy it will all be yours" Cat grinned receiving a punch for her trouble.

Tea scanned the mass of bodies for a familiar face "Hum I can't see the guys, do you think they're here yet?"

"I don't know, depends if the troublesome duo crashed that bike or not"

Tea laughed "Probably, Joey was the one steering"

A fairy linked arm in arm with a wizard drifted past to the area in front of the stage which had become the dance floor.

Cat saw Teas look "I am not dancing period"

Tea pouted but then gasped "Oh! Oh! I think I see Yugi and Yami!" She began waving madly then dashed into the crowd before Cat could stop her.

"Great" She muttered.

"Heh, I found you my little fallen angel" a voice purred in her ear, one she knew all to well. Cat elbowed the space invader hard in the gut.

"Owch! Now that's not very nice is it?"

"Do I look like I care? Get out of here scum" She spat.

"Aww your words wound me, they really do. At least look at me my dear"

"If I do will you go away?"

"Of course" Cat sighed she could always punch him if he started, she swivelled round.

"Lovely, just lovely" he commented.

"You know if you lie too much your tongue will drop off" Cat warned. 'Or I'll rip it out for you' she added in her head,

"I never lie!" he insisted acting shocked. He resembled a demon of some kind with a pointed tail and horns. John seemed to pick up on her questioning stare "I am an incubus my dear. A fallen angel and a demon, a perfect match don't you think?"

"You said you would go away" Cat made a shooing motion with her hand "So go"

John pouted making his lower lip quiver "Oh you are cruel"

Cat peered into the crowd for any sign of Tea but had no such luck, John caught her hand.

"How about a dance?"

"Never" she snatched it back.

John frowned but then a girl in hardly anything came over to them, her flame red hair was held up in two side bunches and skull earrings hung from her ears.

"There you are John, I turned around and you had just disappeared!" the girls' lips looked as if they were coated in an entire tube of the reddest lipstick possible.

"Oh yeah, sorry Danielle. Cat called me over and I haven't seen her in ages so.."

Daniele's heavily black rimmed amber eyes slowly examined Cat up and down; her eye shadow continued the loud red trend. "I see, well come on, I want to dance" she captured Johns arm and dragged him off without even a goodbye.

Cat watched them disappear from view, poor girl. Poor, poor girl.

Tea had been indeed right about seeing Yugi and Yami, she had also come back just in time to catch the end of Cat and Johns chat. She placed a hand on Cats shoulder, Cat tried to cover it up but Tea had seen the anger in her friends' features.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, just bragging about his latest girl"

Tea fixed Cat with a hard stare but she wasn't about to back down "Tea I told you it's nothing. Don't worry about it"

Tea was about to press her some more when the troublesome duo turned up looking a little worse for wear.

"Good evening ladies" Joey nodded at Tea and Cat "Gentlemen" he nodded at Yugi and Yami.

"We apologise for our lateness" Tristan added.

"Where the hell have you two been!"

"Well you see" Joey held out a circle of black material that turned out to be a collapsible top hat when he shook it open and placed it on top of his head. "We got into a little bother getting here" he gave Tristan an evil look.

"Hey! You were the one steering!" he argued.

Like Yami and Yugi, Joey and Tristan had dressed up as rich English gentlemen. Joey had a pocket watch attached to a chain "Well we're only, ten, twenty, forty minuets late"

"Better than never" Tea sighed.

"So" they began eyeing up the buffet tables "If you excuse us for a moment" they sped away to stuff their faces.

Cat laughed "They're not going to be back anytime soon"

"I say, should we get some tea old pal?" Yugi nudged Yamis arm lightly.

"What a jolly good idea young sir"

"Are you as scared as I am?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, it's a little creepy how they play on the stereotype"

"Would you care for some tea ladies?"

"I'll pass"

"Have they got peppermint?" Cat followed them to the drinks tables where some waiters were serving guests.

Tea stood facing the stage watching the band as they produced a beautiful waltz, her legs twitched in response to the music. She really wanted to dance. Couples glided past, some clumsy missing steps others perfectly in sync but they were all happy, smiling, laughing.

How long had it been since she had danced? Felt the music calling to her soul? Tea couldn't remember but she could feel it now, the desire burning up within her crying to get out.

With a jolt she suddenly realised she had taken a step towards the dance floor. 'Stop! What are you doing!" her mind cried. "Don't be a fool!"

Tea didn't have time to continue her inner argument as a cup of punch shoved in front of her face broke off her thoughts.

"It's non-alcoholic, don't worry" Cat reassured thinking Teas dark expression was because of her. "

"Oh, thanks" Tea caught herself and smiled taking the drink; it was deep red in colour and smelt like fresh berries.

"You can get a different kind if you like, there's plenty up there even a strange green one"

"No, no this one is great thanks"

Whilst Tea tried the punch Cat looked at where Tea had been staring so intently, the dance floor? Cat frowned thoughtfully playing with a tress of her hair.

Tea lightly swatted her hand "What did I say?"

"Ugh, sorry Mom" Cat let go laughing.

"You know" Yugi piped up making the girls jump in shock "I haven't seen Kaiba yet"

"Did you have to bring that ass hat up?" Cat sighed.

"It is a little strange" Tea agreed "This is his party after all"

"Is that longing I hear?" Cat teased "Oww!"

"Such violence from a lady!" Yami cried in mock surprise.

"He's probably hiding in one of his many rooms practicing his scowl" Cat rubbed her arm grinning.

Realising they had no way to answer Yugis ponderings the groups' thoughts turned to Joey and Tristan and whether to collect them or not.

"They'll eat so much they'll be sick" Tea pointed out.

"Well they are growing lads"

"No, they're bottomless pits"

"I'll go get them if you want how about you have a dance with Yugi and Yami?" Cat suggested.

"Are you sure?" Tea was hesitant.

Cat nodded "It won't take me long"

"Well okay then"

Cat moved away into the crowd but didn't head towards the buffet table instead she went against the flow of partygoers and outside. It was a little chillier than before the cold eating through her dress but she didn't mind, she found the cold soothing. Without really knowing where she was going Cat wandered until the loud music and voices became distant and blurred.

The perfume of night roses carried on the air, Cat had found one of Kaibas many vast and expertly tended flower gardens. She took a seat on a bench and leaned back letting out a long sigh.

'You'll catch a cold'

Heh, how often she had heard that, for a moment Cat could swear she felt the weight of his jacket across her shoulders.

"There you are"

Tea was so caught up in having a good time she didn't notice Cats extended absence. Yugi spun her round in a circle making her giggle her dress swishing out all around her. All those lessons from an age gone by, her body still remembered then and slowly they were awakening within her. With every twirl and step Tea became more co-ordinated and graceful; she was a sight to see indeed.

The music began to die down and a young boy climbed onto the stage, Mokuba, Kaibas little brother.

"Aww doesn't he look adorable in that suit?" Tea smiled.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming. My brother would like to give a speech about this charity event"

And there he was striding towards the stage like he owned the entire world, Kaiba. He caught everyone's attention without even doing anything, Tea couldn't help staring.

His suit was deep black, made from the finest materials and expertly cut to fit his tall body. The gold trim glimmered as he walked, like the diamonds in his cufflinks. He looked every bit the powerful C.E.O he had worked hard to become.

For a moment when he passed Tea feared he would glance her way and trap her with the icy blue depths of his eyes but if he noticed her he didn't show it. Mokuba moved out the way when Kaiba climbed the stage steps and came to stand in front of the microphone.

"Dear invited guests, I welcome you here into my home today for a very worthy cause" He had the whole room listening intently, everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare up at him.

Tea lost what he was saying, she wasn't listening to the words just his voice. The deep tone was pleasant to her ears, it flowed smoothly like liquid. She could listen to him talk for hours.

Cat didn't turn, there was only one person it could be "Go back to your floozy John"

"Quite perceptive aren't we?"

Cat felt his fingertip trace a path around her ear then down her neck "Don't make me say it again"

"Why would I go back to her when I have you right here?"

"Go back to her now before I do something I regret"

"Is that a threat oh dark one?" John laughed trailing his finger over her shoulder. "What would you do?" He leaned down so his breath tickled her ear "Hmm?"

Cat was faintly aware her hands were shaking, with anger? Or fear? She wasn't sure.

"Well?"

"Don't push me John"

When she felt his lips on her neck she lost it lashing out trying to hurt him as much as possible. How dare he!

All too soon Kaibas speech was over and he retreated back out of the limelight. The music started up again and everyone returned to their celebrating, Tea had lost sight of Kaiba in seconds. She did however see Joey and Tristan wading through the crowd towards her.

"Man did he talk forever or what?" Joey complained.

"Wait…" Tea frowned "Isn't Cat with you?"

"Cat? Why would she be?" Tristan asked bemused.

"Didn't she come to find you?"

"We haven't seen her since we first arrived"

John gingerly touched the scratches on his neck, Cat was furious.

"Don't you dare ever do anything like that again!"

"But my dear I was mealy showing my love and besides" he licked his lips "You taste good"

"Leave me the hell alone John!" Cat turned on her heel taking large steps to but as much space between them as quickly as possible.

"Are you trying to ditch me baby?"

Cat blocked him out and continued walking; she needed to get back to the others. When he caught her hand she actually jumped, how had he got so close without her noticing?

"Now, now my dear" he tightened his grip "There's no need to run away"

"Let me go"

"Heh, that defiance I love so much, it's sparkling in your eyes"

"John I mean it"

"Aww but this is out special time together without that stupid Tea girl"

Cat slapped him hard, so hard her palm stung "You despicable, disgusting excuse for a human being! How dare you try to bad mouth her!" She clawed at his hand until he released her "Go do us all a favour and die in a ditch"

Cat could hear music again so knew she was near the mansion, John grinned and Cat was sure he would have grabbed for her again if a group of lads hadn't passed by and recognised him. She slipped away whilst he was distracted with greetings and how are yous.

Rage filled her threatening to boil over, her skin crawled from Johns touch. She needed someway to vent and beating up John till he bled wasn't an option.

Tea glanced around agitated, where had Cat got to?

"I'm sure she's fine" Joey dismissed.

Tea couldn't help thinking about John, had their argument continued from earlier and taken a bad turn? But then she saw Cat making her way through the crowds, Tea ran towards her ignoring the guest who told her to watch where she was going.

Fury was clear on her face and Tea was worried "Cat?"

Cat shook her head "No, don't ask"

"But!"

"No, it's okay"

Tea noticed the angry red mark on Cats wrist, she snatched up Cats arm "Did he do this?" she cried.

Cat pulled her arm free "Tea don't worry about it, I can look after myself" Tea frowned but Cat hadn't finished "Did you have fun dancing?"

The band were going on a break for a while so the party goers on the dance floor dispursed leaving it empty. Cat noticed the large grand piano on the stage.

Though Tea didn't want to drop the topic of John she did so reluctantly "Yeah it was great" she smiled "You should have joined me"

"You know I was never good at dancing" Cat laughed.

"Yeah I remember, those were good days"

"You don't dance like that anymore"

Tea turned away "Yeah well"

"Well let's change that"

"Wait? What?"

But Cat was gone pushing through the rush of bodies towards the stage. Tea paused for a moment trying to figure out what Cat meant before chasing after her. Cat climbed the stage stairs and made her way to the piano, Tea paused at the edge of the dance floor.

She stared at Cat in puzzlement as she slowly took a seat on the piano stool, was she going to play? Just like Tea had stopped dancing so had Cat stopped performing but they had different reasons for doing so. Had Cat begun to heal?

Cat sat and stared down at the keys, several people had noticed her but none had made an attempt to remove her. She had come up here to inspire Tea, to help her dance but now her own fear surfaced, her hands were shaking.

'Come on! Pull yourself together!' her mind cried 'Tea needs you!'

Cat could see her peering up with an anxious expression on her face, Cat knew she was suffering with broken wings. She wanted to make her fly again, her own fears, her own pain. They meant nothing.

"Play for me"

Cats fingers pressed down on the keys gently slowly at first before flowing over them creating a gentle soft tune. The murmur of voices quietened as people stopped to listen, she couldn't lose focus now.

Tea was still perched on the edge of the dance floor, how was Cat playing? Tea was sure every note was painful yet Cat played on like she didn't feel it. Could Tea have the same courage? She placed on foot onto the dance floor.

Cat noticed out the corner of her eye and smiled, slowly she breathed in and stilled her racing heart. "Forget the world it's just me and you tonight. Forget the pain, forget the fight"

Tea gasped, this song.

Cat found the words rolled off her tongue but with them came memories both good and bad. Her voice was soft with a haunting undertone, most of the party goers were now listening.

Tea stepped onto the dance floor, if Cat could sing this song then she could dance. She composed herself then began to move in time with every note and lyric, her movements were full of grace and poise. Full of beauty.

"So hold me, hold me tight. Tell me, tell me it's going to be alright" Cats voice lifted Teas body, she felt like she was in her own special world. She didn't see all the people watching her with awe, Yugi and the gang, Kaiba. She was so caught up in it.

But how easily a moment can shatter, she opened her eyes and saw him wearing that evil grin, the shock made her tumble. From her place on the floor their gazes still met, hers and Johns. He made his way over pretending to be helping her, always the actor. Tea tried to shuffle back away from him but her body was shaking too much.

"You ruined Cats song" he hissed in her ear crouching down as if he was asking her if she was okay. Tea couldn't form a reply, his eyes burned with emerald fire "You'll pay for that"

Cat shot up from the piano stool and rushed down the stairs but got her dress tangled on the steps, Yugi and the gang tried to get through the crowd but it wasn't moving to let them past.

"I'll crush what little respect people have for you and you will fade away. No one will care, not for a pathetic thing like you" He reached down towards her, Tea flinched away.

Suddenly he went flying backwards from a powerful punch, Tea gasped looking up at the male his hand still in a fist "Kaiba?"

Well there you go, thank you for reading please let me know what you think :D And I hope you stick around for Chapter 7 ^_^ Until next time - DAOTSB


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there ^_^ Thank you to all my new readers and all my loyal followers you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to follow my story as it progresses. Thank you -DAOTSB

Matchmaking chapter 7 - Consequences

The room was still as everyone stared. Kaiba looped his arm around Teas waist pulling her to her feet; she clung to his arm shaking. John stood wiping the blood from his mouth his face contorted in rage.

"I think you should leave" removing himself from Teas hold Kaiba took a step towards him. John didn't even flinch his glare clashed with Kaibas neither willing to back down.

Cat had untangled herself from the steps and descended to reach Tea, she engulfed the pale girl in her arms holding her tightly. Tea was trembling tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Cats hands clenched into fists.

How dare he do this to her.

She let go of Tea eyes locked on John, on the most miserable excuse for a person she had even known. Her rage boiled and then she was storming over.

"Cat! Wait!" Tea tried to grab her arm but it was useless, there was no stopping her now. She breezed past Kaiba until John and her were face to face.

"You son of a bitch! You fucking bastard!" she yelled.

His lips twisted into his trademark smirk "But it was all for you my dear" he reached out to caress her cheek.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Cat went to slap him but he predicted the move and caught her wrist.

"Not this time my love" He pulled her to him and in one swift movement joined their lips. Cat was dumbstruck as his hungry lips devoured hers his mouth scorching hot. He sucked on her bottom lip before pulling away "Delicious" he grinned then lent down to kiss her again.

Cat snapped. She struck out with all her strength, kicking and punching, biting and scratching. She screamed insult after insult as he tried to keep a hold on her but then she was being pulled away from him by someone else.

"Cat calm down! It's okay!" Joeys voice was close to her ear.

"You fucking bastard!" Her voice was getting hoarse from yelling too much, she struggled against Joeys hold determined to make John bleed. He still stood there grinning at her but Cat couldn't break free from Joey no matter how much she tried.

"Hey! Hey! Cat stop!" Joey tightened his grip around her waist to hold her back "It's alright!"

Security pushed through the crowd to get to John, he didn't resist when they began to lead him away surrounding him in a tight ring. He blew Cat a kiss "I'll come back for you my dear"

Cat almost broke free but Yami grabbed her arm and they both led her back to Tea who Tristan and Yugi were comforting. Kaiba was instructing his staff to show the guests out, the party was over.

* * *

Tea sat on the stage steps with Yugi next to her, Tristan stooped to hand her a drink. Cat now free of Joeys hold stood next to him silent and staring at nothing her hands subconsciously ran up and down her arms. Yugi draped his jacket over Teas shoulders and offered her a tissue.

Nobody knew what to say, when Joey tried to put his hand on Cats shoulder she flinched violently. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Kaiba approaching, he was still clearly angry.

"My driver will give you a lift home"

He was addressing the whole group but Tea answered for them "Thank you"

The journey back was equally silent, Tea sat in the far back next to Cat recalling Kaiba punching John over and over. On their way to the car he had walked with them, he didn't say anything but helped her into the limo. For a moment their gazes had met but Tea couldn't tell what emotion lay in the cerulean depths of his eyes. The hand he offered her was warm and Tea wasn't sure whether he had squeezed hers reassuringly.

What was going on?

Tea was still puzzling over the night's events when they pulled up outside her house. She got out first Yugi helping her onto the pavement then reached for Cats wrist gently easing her out of the vehicle.

Yugi hesitated outside the car worry clear in his features, Tea handed her keys to Cat telling her to go inside then returned to him.

"Tea" he started.

She slipped off his jacket and handed it back to him her angel wings gripped in her other hand. "Thank you Yugi"

She went to leave but he grabbed her arm gently "Wait Tea! Don't leave things like this! I..none of us know what's been going on, you kept us all in the dark. Why? If we had known we could have helped you!"

Tea almost couldn't take the pained tone in his voice. "I'm sorry Yugi..I." She paused he was right; she had hidden everything from the ones she cared about the most. Tea turned to face him.

"It's late now but how about I visit the shop tomorrow? We can talk then"

Yugi brightened "Okay sure"

"I'll see you then, goodnight Yugi"

"Goodnight Tea"

* * *

The house was silent when she entered sliding off her shoes. She padded up the stairs and headed for Cats room, the door was mostly shut and it was dark inside. Tea waited a moment just in front of the door deliberating whether to check inside or not, Cat had had an awful shock, a terrible experience. Tea wanted to know she was alright but didn't want to invade and make things worse.

Finally Tea leaned in closer and was greeted by the sound of deep heavy breathing, at least she was sleeping. Tea was wreaked herself; she had barely got changed and slipped into her bed before she was out cold.

* * *

Tea was sick of the rain; it pelted down on her umbrella so hard she feared it would be snatched away. Even through her thick coat and scarf she could feel the chill it brought with it. What a miserable day.

Yugi greeted her at the shop with a kind smile ushering her inside into the blissful warmth of the living room. He took her coat, scarf and umbrella to dry off telling her to take a seat. Tea sank down into a plush armchair savouring the plump softness of the leather.

"Hot chocolate?" Yugi asked poised in the doorway.

"Yes please" Tea let herself relax feeling her muscles loosen up. She stretched her legs and arms and sighing happily. She loved Yugis place, it was cosy and lived in. Not a box with people in it but a home for a family to share.

For the fourth time since she left the house she checked her mobile phone, nothing. Tea frowned her thumb hovering over the menu key but eventually slid it away staring down at the table instead.

If she focused hard enough she could imagine herself back there, feel the fear that had gripped her so tightly. Johns eyes were those of a snake staring her down waiting to strike. Green glass glimmering with cruel intent.

She knew she shouldn't have gone, she knew he would pull at stunt like he did yet part of her was glad. Tea had faced him and true she had faltered but John wasn't invincible, he wasn't un touchable. Kaiba had proved that.

Maybe one day soon Tea could face John with the same icy defiance. One day she would no longer fear that gaze.

* * *

The hand over hers startled Tea "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump"

Tea looked up at Yugi then shook her head "Not it's okay, don't worry"

"Here" he offered her a mug.

"Thanks Yugi, sorry I spaced out a little then" She laughed.

"Tea.." Yugi sighed running one hand through his hair "Look I'm sorry for calling you here. I know it must be painful, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

Tea wanted to tell him everything, she wanted to tell Yugi everything John had done and how it had made her feel. But she couldn't. Everything was too raw, just thinking about it hurt. Bringing up her memories meant she had to relive them and Tea didn't know if she was strong enough to do that.

Then she would remember the sweet, caring guy she fell for and how she had been tricked. In the cruellest way.

Tea couldn't get the words out but that didn't mater as arms surrounded her pulling her into a tight hug. "It's okay Tea, it's okay"

She clung to those words as the tears ran down her cheeks. For the first time she was finally able to cry.

* * *

Kaiba observed the clean up of the ball room with little interest. Staff hurried around tidying and taking down decorations, the floor was being polished for the next big event. With their boss there they were working twice as hard.

No one spoke about it but the disturbance from last night still hung in the air, John had ruined the entire night. Kaiba had been able to thrown him out of his mansion but nothing more, a fact that annoyed him greatly.

John was the kind of guy you didn't associate with, slimy and manipulative; Kaiba wouldn't trust him with any job in the company. So why had Tea dated him? That question still plagued him; surely she wasn't won over that easily?

His trail of thought was broken by a staff member informing him of an important phone call. Kaiba went off to answer it; dealing with the company would distract him for awhile at least.

* * *

Tea thoroughly drained from her cry sat back in her chair dabbing her eyes with a tissue, Yugi held her hand gently. "I'm sorry" she kept muttering embarrassed.

"I should be the sorry one I didn't mean to make you cry"

"It's not your fault, I think I needed that cry" she smiled "Thanks Yugi"

His reply was cut off by Yami who had come home "Hello? Anyone in?" he called from the front door.

"We're in the living room"

Yami entered his cheeks flushed from the cold "It's horrible out there" he complained hanging his jacket up to dry.

"I'll make a new batch of drinks" Yugi offered.

Yami waved at Tea "Can we order pizza too? Invite the others over?"

Yugi followed Yamis gaze to Tea who was staring down at her phone again "Yeah I think that's a great idea"

* * *

"Cat!" Joey knocked on Teas front door shouting over the din of the rain. Back in the jeep waiting for him were Tristan and Serenity. "Cat!" he knocked again louder this time.

"Cat it's Joey!" he was soaked through by now the umbrella he held doing nothing to shield him from the rain lashing at him from both sides.

Yami had phone half an hour ago requesting they pick Cat up on the way but she wasn't answering the door. Maybe she wasn't in, Joey tried the door one more time then her mobile but it went straight to answer phone. With a sigh he made his way back to the jeep.

"She wouldn't have gone out in this weather!" Serenity exclaimed when Joey told her and Tristan.

"Well if she's in the house she either sleeps like a log or is ignoring us" Joey frowned starting the engine.

"She did have a hard time yesterday" Tristan pointed out.

Joey nodded "Sis will you text Tea and let her know please?"

"Okay"

Joey pulled back onto the road and saw Serenity's worried expression in the mirror "I'm sure she's fine"

* * *

"How many should we order?" Yami had a leaflet spread out in front of him.

"At least four if Tristan and Joey are coming" Yugi replied going to fetch the phone.

Yami puzzled over the various multi buy deals and Tea fished her mobile out of her pocket expecting something from Cat. Instead she read Serenity's message and let out a sigh. Where was she?

Yami glanced up "I'm sure she's just having some time to herself"

"Yeah I guess so I'd just prefer her to be here with us" Tea looked away "But she's always been solitary especially after-"

The doorbell rang and the others tumbled in grateful to get out of the cold. Serenity sat herself down in front of the fire Tristan quickly joining her. Joey took a seat on the arm of Teas chair.

"Sorry about Cat, I was knocking the door for ages"

"She's probably out"

"In this rain?"

Tea laughed "You've seen her, to Cat this is nice weather"

"You sure know how to pick your friends" Joey grinned.

* * *

Playing Messages *Beep* "Hey Cat it's Tea I've gone to Yugis for a bit but if you need me just call. Okay see you later" End Message *Beep*

Next Message *Beep* "Are you okay? Please let me know I'm a little worried now" End Message *Beep*

Next Message *Beep* Hey Cat we're having a get together at Yugis. We're on our way to pick you up, be about a quarter of an hour. See you in a bit" End Message *Beep*

Next Message *Beep* "Cat are you in the house? I've been banging on the door for ages. If you're in open up" End Message *Beep*

Next Message *Beep* "Sorry we missed you. If you feel like joining us we're all at Yugis. Hopefully we'll see you there" End Message *Beep*

No more messages.

* * *

Most of the pizza had been consumed, Serenity was still picking at a slice of Meat Feast. Everyone had moved onto the floor around the fire sharing conversation and hot drinks. It was getting late but they were so comfortable no one made an attempt to move. Tea watched Tristan and Joey having a duel and laughed at their bickering.

Yugi returned from the kitchen and sat next to her handing her another hot chocolate.

"Thank you" she smiled turning to him.

"It's just hot chocolate"

"Not just for that, for everything. For everything you and the others did" She looked over at them warmly "Where would I be without you guys?"

Yugi patted her arm gently "I'm glad to see you're feeling better"

"Tristan you're a cheater!" Joey accused pointing a finger at the brunette.

"What? No I'm not, just because you're losing"

"You're cheating I swear!"

"Tch, you're a sore loser"

"That's it!" Joey stood up "I want to play something that Tristan can't cheat at. Bring out Twister!"

"Count me out" Serenity sighed "I still haven't got over last time"

"Oooh I'll join in" Tea grinned "Are we doing teams or single?"

"Here Sis you can spin the arrow"

"Gee thanks" Serenity took the board rolling her eyes playfully.

"Lets be teams, me and Tristan and Tea and Yugi. If Yami plays he'll just naturally kick all our asses"

Yami was staring at the Twister mat bemused "What is this?"

"You'll see soon enough" Serenity laughed.

* * *

New Message *Beep* "Don't think you can escape from me that easily fallen angel of mine. How can I let you go now I've tasted paradise? Next time there will be no one to save you. I promise you that" End Message *Beep* Deleting Message Message Deleted.

* * *

"I still don't get it" Yami sat staring at the entangled limbs utterly confused "Is this supposed to be fun?"

"Left foot red Tea. Yeah it is, maybe you should try it next"

"I have a feeling I'll regret it if I did"

"Brother right hand green"

"Awww man" Joey wriggled about looping his arm under Tristan to get it onto a green space.

"Dude personal space!" Tristan protested Joeys face now being centimetres from his own.

"Live with it Tristan. There is no personal space in Twister that's why you're supposed to play it with hot women"

"Dude this looks totally gay"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah I think I'll defiantly give this a miss"

Tristan went out first followed closely by Yugi, both Joey and Tea were determined to win.

"Come on Tea give it up, this game is mine!"

"Oh like when we played Dance Dance Revolution? I think not, I won that now I'll win this"

Tea had an advantage being lighter and more flexible but no matter how impossible Joeys spins were or how many times he slipped he still remained in the game.

"Tch you have some dumb luck Joey" Tristan commented from his seat.

"It's not dumb luck! I own this game!"

"Brother you're going to get a swelled head" Serenity sighed.

"Come on Tea! You can do it!" Yugi cheered.

In her current position Tea was able to give them a thumbs up "Joey is going down!"

"Don't all gang up on me!"

* * *

The streets were dark by now, a deep black lit only by the gentle light from the streetlamps. The light danced on the surface of the puddles Cats boots made ripples walking through. She didn't mind the rain or the dark. They were no longer something to be feared after being in them with him.

Cat had no idea where she was going just following pavement after pavement but somehow she knew she would find her way back home. The rain had already dampened her hair so it stuck to her face in gentle curls and she was starting to feel that familiar chill in her bones.

The water washed away all of her emotions and feelings. At the Charity Ball they had threatened to spill over and she could never allow that. Ever. Heh who would have thought she would have still cared after this long?

It took her awhile to realise that it wasn't just rain water on her cheeks. Once they started she couldn't make them stop so she stood in the rain and cried till they dried up with only the darkness and rain as a witness.

* * *

"Oh crapsticks!" Joey yelled before his face connected with the floor. There was a collective "Ooooh" around the room.

"I'm fine" he muttered into the Twister mat.

Yugi took Teas wrist when she stood up and held her arm high "I herby declare Tea and I the winners!"

"Aww Joey you lost us the match" Tristan pouted.

"Little help here?" Joey asked reaching a hand out.

"Ugh fine" Tristan heaved him to his feet.

"It's okay Brother, I doubt you damaged your last remaining brain cell"

"So much for sisterly love"

"Aww" she patted his shoulder "I'm sure it's nothing serious and you'll live"

"So what do I get for winning?" Tea asked grinning.

"But we never agreed on prizes"

"Well that's just poop"

Yugi looked around the room quickly and snatched up one of the empty pizza boxes. "You get this a um piece of modern art entitled 'Azzip', totally not a pizza box"

"Ermm.. Yay?"

"Oh crud!" Joey examined the clock over the mantle piece "It's past ten we best get moving. Do you want a lift Tea?"

"Even if it is in that death trap yes please"

* * *

Everyone got their stuff together then paused in the hallway to give hugs and say goodbyes.

"Next time you'll have to ply Twister with us Yami" Tea gave him a hug.

"After seeing that? No way" he laughed.

"See you both tomorrow, thanks for the pizza" Tea waved then followed the others to the jeep.

"Well I guess the plan worked" Yugi smiled.

"She's a strong one our Tea"

"Hello my arch nemesis" Tea clambered into the passenger seat.

"Don't pick on the jeep; I'm getting some more work done on it soon"

"Still doesn't stop it being a death trap" Tea muttered under her breath.

"I heard that"

* * *

Tea leaned her head against the window and regardless of the journey being bumpy still felt like she was going to fall asleep any second. Today had been good, she still hadn't talked to everyone about what had happened but at least she had started on the road to recovery. With all her friends alongside her Tea was sure she could take each little step until she finally didn't hurt anymore. But something was nagging at her and Tea couldn't identify what it was.

Tristan got dropped back first being closest; he playfully mocked Joey about his spectacular loss as he left the jeep. Serenity and Joey still lived in separate homes due to their parents divorce so she got taken home next. They may have been separated but it was clear they still loved each other a lot.

"Man I'm bushed" Joey yawned when they pulled up at Teas.

"Don't even think about not turning up to school tomorrow"

"The thought never crossed my mind" he grinned.

"Yeah I'm sure it didn't" Tea rolled her eyes "You best be there otherwise I'm snitching on you"

"What? That's so un cool Tea!" he pouted.

"You'll thank me one day"

"Yeah when hell freezes over"

"Thanks for the lift, see you tomorrow" Tea waved then kicked the door open and shut.

The weather still hadn't improved so she dashed for the front door fumbling in her pocket for her keys at the same time. As usual her umbrella provided little cover from the elements.

"Hello? Anyone in?" she called taking the umbrella down and shutting the door.

The house was silent except for the sound of the washing machine in the kitchen. Tea removed her wet things hanging them to dry then went to investigate. No one was in the room, the blinds were tightly shut and there were no signs of cooking. Tea clicked the kettle on; she needed a warm drink to ease the numbness from her body. She placed the washing on the rack when it was done then headed upstairs for bed.

Cats door was mostly open so Tea peered inside when she went past. There was stuff scattered all over the floor, clothes and books amongst other things. Papers littered the carpet in front of her. What was going on? Cat lay asleep in bed and Tea decided questions could wait until morning provided Cat felt okay to answer them.

Fatigue was beginning to wash over her and Tea was dimly aware of a test the next day she should have studied for. She felt happy yet not completely and put it down to the fact she had only just started to get over John. It would take more time for her to do it completely.

She got changed and slid into bed staring out the window at the rainy sky. When not out in it she had to admit it was kind of nice to look at, soothing. Tea let the rip rap of the water on the roof ease her into a deep sleep, it was just as she was drifting off that a thought surfaced.

Yugi had comforted her today but she couldn't help wishing for someone besides him to take her hand and ease her worries.

Welp I hoped you liked please stick around for Chapter 8. Cookies for all ^_^ - DAOTSB


End file.
